Venificus Venenum
by ShinigamiAkira7
Summary: AU. If the story had begun with slightly different people, ended with very different ships, and had a few plot twists. Starts at Pre-Hogwarts. Mostly DM/HG, more or less HP/LL. Starts out innocently. There are slash pairings in here, so beware. Review please. *v* UPDATED 2/21/15
1. Chapter 1

**I've changed lots of stuff in here – its fanfiction after all.**

**First off, some people will go in different Hogwarts' houses, and ages are different; for example, I've made Arabella young – in her twenties – the rest of the marauders too. Thought it would be amusing to have a younger Arabella looking out for Harry – her personality is more or less the same. ^**

**Right, I think that's all. I hope you like, it's my first HP story and I seriously need backup. **

**So yea.**

**Halp.**

**Lastly - _please_ give this story a chance. I'm not going to guilt you all into saying this is my first HP story or anything (though I think I already did), but just read till the third or fourth chap, then decide if you're gonna drop it. Please.**

* * *

><p>Arabella Figg blinked.<p>

There, right on the train tracks, lay a boy.

And a train was coming right at him.

Arabella let out an undignified shriek. _"Somebody get him off the train tracks, NOW!" _

A nearby worker startled at her squeaky voice, and hurried towards where she directed him – and not a moment too soon, the train whizzed by them. She mentally congratulated herself on wearing pants today.

The worker carried the boy to a bench a few feet away and set him down. Arabella suddenly breathed in, realizing she'd been holding her breath. Her voice came out in a hushed breath; "Is he alive?"

Robert – as his name-tag said – checked his pulse, on his wrist first, then the boy's neck, when he couldn't feel anything.

"He's alive – just unconscious. Do you know him?"

Arabella stared at the boy.

_Harry?_

No – the boy's hair was brown. Not Harry. She let out a breath of relief. Then she remembered Robert's question.

"I- oh, no, I don't know him."

Robert looked at her suspiciously. "You were staring at him for quite a while, miss."

Arabella flushed. "I-I'd mistaken him for someone else."

Robert stared at her for another two seconds. He then dragged his stare back to the boy and spoke again. "What should we do with him?"

Arabella balked. She'd love nothing more than to hand the boy to the police and let them to their thing. But no. Of course not. Just because she was a squib, didn't mean she couldn't feel the magic coming from him. She looked weary for a second, then quickly made up her mind, knowing she would regret it. Quite soon, in fact.

"I have some free time – I suppose I should take him to the police? Perhaps they have something about a missing boy….." She gulped as her voice trailed off.

Robert looked satisfied though. "Alright then miss. You should wait a while though, if he wakes up. If he don't, my lunch break is soon, an' I'll come with you." He left to continue with his work.

Her heart sank. _Please wake up soon, please wake up soon, I need to take you home, not the police station, and I can't do that when he's with me, oh Merlin, why wasn't I born with magic, please wake up soon, I hate situations like these, wake up, wake up, wakeupwakeupwakeu-_

The boy's eyes fluttered open.

Arabella nearly sagged in relief. She moved the boy's bangs from his forehead and blinked.

_He has silver eyes…..? Grey. They're grey._

Robert somehow seemed to have noticed the boy was awake and was making his way back to the bench. She blamed it on herself for not controlling her expressions.

"You awake kid?"

The boy glanced at Robert. He then proceeded to completely ignore him, and stared at Arabella, who glanced at Robert, then back at the boy.

She spoke softly to him, "Are you hurt?"

The boy blinked - grey eyes, they were just_ so bright-_

"No." His voice was hoarse. Arabella rummaged one of her bags for a bottle of water and handed it to him. He gulped it down quickly, drinking three quarters of the bottle without breathing. He seemed to realize he had just about finished a whole bottle, and looked at Arabella as if he were trying not to look guilty. Arabella just smiled.

Robert looked rather put out at being ignored, but tried again.

"Where's your parents? How'd you end up on the rails, anyway?"

The boy's face blanked. He seemed rather annoyed at the questions, but gave an answer anyway;

"I don't know."

…or as much of an answer one would consider that to be.

Arabella decided if she wanted to take him home, she'd have to get going soon before Robert declared his lunch break. She stood up from the bench, dusting off some dust and offered her hand to the boy.

"Can you walk?"

The boy glanced at her briefly, refusing to take the offered hand and tried to stand on his own. Which he surprisingly did.

Arabella dropped her hand, but kept an eye on the boy – he_ was _wobbling slightly. She said her goodbyes to Robert as hurriedly as she could without seeming suspicious. She also had an inkling he'd try to follow her. She sincerely hoped not.

"What's your name?"

He seemed to ponder over this; "What's _yours?"_

Arabella smiled slightly. "Arabella Figg."

"Draco."

She decided not to push him. "Are you the son of a Wizard?"

She'd obviously startled him. His eyes darted around nervously. He licked his lips and gave his answer in a hushed voice. "Yes."

Arabella hummed, looking around, pondering which way would be the quickest way to her house.

"Are you a Witch?"

She thought about lying to him, thinking he might turn against her if he knew the truth. She decided not to _lie, _but not give the entire truth either. She didn't know what type of family he was from, after all.

"I'm not a Witch, but I know about the magical world."

A few more minutes passed. Arabella tugged his hand, making sure he wouldn't end up getting lost in the crowds. She bit her lip, squinting her eyes slightly. She finally chose upon a path that would lead her quickly home. She'd gone no more than 10 steps when Draco pulled her hand.

"Miss Arabella? That man's following us."

Arabella briefly closed her eyes, willing her annoyance to go away. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at Draco. "How close is he?"

"…..I'm not really sure, but I think if we run, we can lose him."

_Yes, and make him even more suspicious than he already is of me._

She made some quick calculations. Draco couldn't run, she had grocery bags with her, and Robert was getting closer. She sighed.

"Draco, we're going to turn that corner over there," she pointed at a nearby shop, "and you're going to climb onto my back and I'm going to run. Okay?"

Draco frowned at not being able to run, but nodded.

"Come along then, we'd better be going before he catches us."

She and Draco reached the shop and turned the corner – right into the middle of what seemed a million people. Arabella cursed. _"God,_ I forgot there was an event somewhere here, we're going to have to find an alleyway and – follow me, I found a shop!"

She ran into a shop with Draco. It was rather full – good. She took Draco and dived into the crowd, found the counter she was looking for and dived behind it. The cashier standing there looked startled – even more when she realized it was Arabella.

"Arabella, what - _ow!"_

Arabella, as discreetly as possible, explained her problem – minus the magic, of course. After a second, she added another thing; "You have clothes upstairs, right? I need some for him – his aren't exactly clean at the moment."

In fact, the whole of Draco seemed 'unclean' at the moment.

"You know what? Lend me your bathroom, too."

* * *

><p>"Your hair's blond."<p>

"Mhm."

"How'd it get so dirty? You looked like some ragamuff-," She offered him a sheepish smile when he glared, "Sorry."

Draco sniffed. In all his eleven years of living, he really couldn't remember meeting anyone so carefree. Although he supposed he should be glad it wasn't someone like his father. And no one washed hair like that, either. She'd practically held his head over the tub, told him to hold his breath and close his eyes, and suddenly there was cold water over his head.

And then she'd used a towel to ruffle his head.

He'd briefly wondered if this was why the magic world found muggles so queer.

And now, he was finally clean again, wearing normal clothes – he had yet to remember how in the world he had gotten himself into the previous rags – and filling himself with food – which he was grateful that there was at least _one thing _that was _normal_. He'd begun to entertain himself with the idea of muggles eating snails. When he told Arabella this, she had laughed and told him he was lucky he wasn't in France.

They'd waited an hour before they set out again. When they reached her house, she let her eyes sweep over the Dursley's, as she always did when she returned home. The sun was setting now, and the downstairs lights were on. The garden outside was clean too – it was late autumn, and there were heaps of neat piles of leaves in a corner. She was getting rather wary of the Dursleys' and couldn't help but think there was something wrong with them. Before, she'd usually shrug it off – now she couldn't shake off the feeling that something _was_ actually wrong.

She opened the door to her house, going inside, Draco behind her. She was rather surprised now, wondering why he had trusted her so easily. She decided not to think about it.

She led him to her living room and promptly stopped, causing Draco to bump into her.

There, on the table in the middle of the room, sat an owl – which didn't look rather pleased, with its feathers ruffled up and its angry hooting upon seeing her. It flew towards her, but before she could duck, it rammed into her stomach. She winced.

Arabella let the owl perch onto itself onto her arm. She quickly went to the kitchen, drawing out a bowl of – _something _– Draco couldn't see, and gave it to the owl to eat. She then gently untied the letter from its foot, praying it wouldn't peck her.

It was from Dumbledore. Not that she'd expected anyone else, as her parents rarely wrote.

She opened the seal carefully and peered inside the envelope. Sure enough, he'd stuffed in some type of candy in there. She sniffed them.

_I hope they're not vomit flavor again._

She mentally shuddered.

_Dear wonderful Arabella, _

She lifted an eyebow. _He wants something._

_I hope all is well with you and the lovely kneazles. Unfortunately, I must get straight to the point of this letter, as I was informed no more than five minutes ago by Minerva that I have a meeting with the ministry._

_I wanted to inform you beforehand that Harry will be receiving his letter to Hogwarts this year, along with quite a number of other eleven year old children. You are more likely than not acquainted with one of the children already, by the name of Draco Malfoy. I apologize for suddenly handing him over to you – apparently, one of his family members was out to get him, as he is the heir to Lucius Malfoy and all the fortune will be handed over to him when he is of legal age. I assume you can imagine quite well how it would have turned out, so Mrs. Malfoy decided to consult me, and I thought there would be no better place for young Draco to hide, than your wonderful home._

_So, therefore, what I am trying to say, is that I hope you will take good care of Draco Malfoy until he receives his letter – which will be about three months from now and then your hands will be free again._

_Mrs. Malfoy sends her love to her son, and hopes you will take good care of him till he is allowed to return. She also wishes her son to know everything that is going on, so I encourage you to tell him he will be staying with you for a few weeks._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Welcome to the second chapter of this story. O^O **

**I got more than 120 views on the first chappie. More than I was expecting, so thank you all. **

**Another thing I would like to mention – Arabella lives in America. Basically, I've picked up the whole Privet drive and a few other houses and placed them somewhere in America. Hogwarts is still in Britain though – couldn't bring myself to move it.**

**Anyway, since they're in America, they'll be speaking like Americans too (some of them, anyway) – that was actually the reason of me picking them up and dropping them in America – I'm Canadian, and I speak more or less the same way as an American does, and I really can't bring myself to write this story while imagining the characters to be speaking British English. I'd die of laughter. Just imagine. My gravestone would say 'Died laughing'.**

…**..Just like Fred and Sirius and Bellatrix.**

**WHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF LIKE THIS?! TT^TT**

**AndCanYouBelieve – OoO – I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chap.**

**My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I killed J. K. Rowling, so I own the characters now – pretty much the same way it goes with peoples wands. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>Arabella's eye twitched.<p>

_That old fart, I can't take care of him, I have work to do, and he's a boy, I don't know how to take care of him, who does he think he is, dumping a kid I don't even _know_ on me-_

"Miss Arabella?"

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Repeat again._

"Yes Draco?"

"….No offense, but you're rather red."

She blinked and turned around to the nearest mirror. Indeed, her face had taken the color of – well – red. She laughed lightly through her despair.

"Sorry, I just –," she took in another breath, "Draco, do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Right. So, apparently, he's kidnapped you – well, not really, but he says in this letter," she flapped the paper, "that a family member of yours was out to get you," Draco seemed to show no surprise on this, "and so, he sent you here. I am to look after you until you get your letter from Hogwarts, which means about three months."

"Okay."

"...you're from Britain, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, we're in America at the moment. United States of America."

She finally got a reaction out of him. "Really?" he asked, his silver – _grey_ – eyes slightly widened.

"Yep. So you're gonna have to learn some things, that I'm quite sure don't work in Britain."

She grinned at his weary look, "Don't worry, nothing too much. First off, we're going to get Hermione here – think she'll be able to help with some stuff."

* * *

><p>Arabella knocked on the Grangers' door. She'd been grateful – albeit a bit surprised – when she'd found Draco's stuff in the spare bedroom – then she had the sudden thought of them being robes that Dumbledore always wore, and was relieved to find they were normal clothes.<p>

It was a rather breezy day, the birds were chirping, there was some faint yelling going on somewhere – it seemed like a nice day, overall.

Until she noticed the yelling was coming from inside, that is.

She saw a bushy head scurry past from behind a window, the yelling now steadily growing louder. A moment later, she heard someone fumbling around with the key, and the door was wrenched open – and there stood a girl about Draco's height, with the bushiest head Draco had ever seen in his life, and eyes that were _golden_ – Arabella blanched.

_I swear they were brown last time I saw them._

"_Bella! _Thank God you're here, no wait, you can't come inside, Anna an' Dad are fighting again – "

"'_Again'?_"

"Yes, _again_. Listen, I've got a bag packed inside here, can I please, please, _please_ come and live with you until they calm down, I can't _bear_ listen to them fighting, it's not nice at all, they're practically at each others throats more than _half the day – can you believe – _and, oh, here's my bag, did you bring your car, please tell me you came by car -" She peered behind Arabella.

"_Yes, _you brought your car, right can we go now, and hey, I didn't notice you, who's he Bella?" She said looking curiously at Draco, finally seeming to notice him. She shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you can tell me in the car, can we leave now, Anna'll be coming down any min –"

There was a loud "_FINE!_" from upstairs, the loud crash of a door being slammed shut and then footsteps.

Hermione paled "Oh my God, she's going to come down any minute, _gogogogogogo_ -"

She shoved Arabella and Draco from the doorstep, grabbed her shoes and bag, locked the door as quietly as possible and shoved the key into her pocket.

"Right, as long as she doesn't look at the window, we're safe_. _Can we_ go _now?"

* * *

><p>Arabella looked at the digital clock installed in the car again. Her house was about half an hour from the Grangers' and they'd only been gone for about 5 minutes, in which Hermione had put on her shoes properly and was now rummaging through her bag.<p>

Arabella coughed slightly. "So, are you going to tell us what happened…?"

She didn't look up from her bag. "Yeah, just gimme a second – found it," she said triumphantly, holding out her mobile. Draco stared at it.

"What's that?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you _kidding_ me? You don't know what a _mobile_ is? Have you been living under a _rock_ –"

Draco looked deeply offended. "I've never seen one in my world, what did you expect –"

"_Your world?_ What are you, from _Mars_?" She said incredulously.

Arabella coughed again. "_Magic_, honey, he's the son of a _wizard_."

Hermione's face changed from incredulous to sudden realization. "_Oooh_." Then something clicked inside her. She crawled onto the backseat she and Draco were sitting on so she was more or less on all fours and brought her face close to Draco's. "_Really_? Can you do _magic_? Do you have a wand? What's the magic world like? And how do you –"

"_Hermione, put on your seat-belt."_

She hurriedly put on her belt and opened her mouth to continue her questions. Arabella sighed. She reached her hand out to turn on the radio to full blast. Draco immediately covered his ears, wincing. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it," she muttered. She raised her voice over the radio, "Okay Bella, I'll tell you what happened, you can turn off the radio now!"

"Right. So?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat. She briefly thought about changing the subject just to annoy Bella, but decided she didn't want to chance being sent back home.

"They were fighting."

Draco snorted.

Arabella sighed. "Are you going to tell me why?"

"AnnacheatedonDad."

They all lurched forward into their seats as the car screeched to a halt_. "You're kidding!"_

"They're getting divorced."

"_What?!"_

Hermione sniffed and waved her hand in front of her, willing the water in her eyes to go away. "Have you suddenly become incapable of understanding English?" Her voice wavered slightly.

Arabella felt completely lost. "Why would she even think of cheating on him? He's been faithful, hasn't he? And you're like – eleven, right? They've been together for more than five years, what could've -"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know – I think it might've been me, 'cause she started acting all weird last year, when they found out I was a witch. You know she never drinks other than on special occasions, but she'd started going with her friends and coming back drunk. One day she'd left in the evening with her friends again, and didn't come back till twelve the next day."

Arabella's eyes were wide. "What did you guys do?"

"Dad didn't want to start fighting with her, so he asked some of her friends and eventually found out she'd slept with someone. He asked her about it and they started fighting. They're getting divorced in two months."

Arabella frowned, at a loss for words. Deciding she'd talk to Hermione about it later, she turned back around and started the car again."I'll talk to you about this later, if that's okay with you. Might as well tell you why Draco's here, first."

After explaining everything about Draco, Hermione had volunteered to help Draco as much as she could and they all settled into silence. Arabella changed course to a shopping center, figuring she'd need more groceries now, with two kids on her hands.

Arabella stopped the car in front of a mall. She looked at the back seat, expecting both the kids to be somewhat awkward and minding their own business, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw them poring over Hermione's mobile in Draco's hands, while Hermione pointed out things every now and then.

"You two want to stay in the car, or come with me and see if you want anything?"

"We'll come with you – I need new headphones and some other stuff." Hermione said, tucking her mobile inside her pocket. She glanced at Draco. "Think we can buy him a phone?"

* * *

><p>"Those go in that cabinet. Put those in the fridge, you can't eat them right now. <em>No<em>, Hermione, _no_," Bella said as she snatched the pack of chocolate from her hands and put them on top of the fridge.

Hermione pouted and climbed onto the counter.

Draco sat on a nearby stool. "Question," He said turning to Hermione.

"In the Wizarding world, people take marriages rather seriously – is that not the same with muggles?" He couldn't help but notice Hermione and Arabella had discussed the divorce as if it were a rather normal occurring thing. They'd clearly been upset, but not as upset as he'd seen some Witches and Wizards discussing relations.

Draco had figured out by now that Arabella was a squib – she wouldn't know so much about magic otherwise, unless she had magical children, which she didn't, as far as he knew. He surprisingly didn't feel any revulsion – same with Hermione being a muggleborn. He suddenly didn't understand his father's hatred towards them. It's not as if they _asked_ to be who they were.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I suppose by your standard, it wouldn't really be showing much – I've read about relations in the Wizarding world, and they take their relations rather seriously. Well here, we _do_ take them seriously, but people aren't that good – in a sense meaning they don't always stay faithful – they tend to 'fall out of love' usually. Especially here in America. Make sense?"

Draco nodded his head slowly. "I suppose..."

"Anyway, that's all cleared up. Bella, can we go get Harry?"

Bella fought the urge to whine. "Not now. Seriously tired. It's ten already. Bed. Now."

"Miss Arabella,-"

Bella waved her hand. "Really, Draco, call me Bella."

He thought of Bellatrix then – how she'd react if she knew he was using her nickname for a squib.

He mentally shrugged. _What she doesn't know won't kill her, _he thought snorting_._

"The extra mattresses are in the guest room – go on and help Hermione. You can bring them into the living room."

Another thing Draco wasn't accustomed to – working. He had thought about using his father's haughtiness and decided against it. He himself objecting to being called _spoilt_. So since Hermione was working, he shoved down his still-not-quite-grown Malfoy pride down, went to the guest room and brought out the mattresses, while Hermione carried in the blankets and pillows.

Another thing he found queer – Hermione. Unlike girls her age he'd seen at his parents' parties and other places, she didn't wear skirts or anything much girly. Sure, she was wearing earrings, but there were relatively simple – nothing like his mother's dangly ones. And one of the things he'd noticed - and was very grateful for – he noticed she didn't wear perfume. Thinking about it over, he realized she could've easily passed for a boy if it wasn't for her delicate features.

They set up the mattresses quickly, sleep being the only thing on everyone's minds at the moment. Hermione threw her bag on a couch and flopped down on her mattress. Having washed and changed into their pajamas, they all felt like dropping dead.

Arabella waited for Draco to lie down, then switched off the light. She opened her mouth to bid them good night, when she was struck with a sudden thought.

She walked in front of them both and sat down between them. She prodded them both with a finger.

"I _just_ closed the light - you're not asleep yet and you know it." She received muffled moans.

"Okay, okay, just look at me. I just want to see your eyes and I'll be off." They both turned to look at her, both half glaring at her from hooded, glowing eyes –

"...I _wasn't_ seeing things then...Your eyes _are_ glowing…." She said in awe.

They blinked sleepily at her. "Huh?"

She blinked back. "Nothing, you can see in the morning – goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so like, I seriously need reviews. You guys have fingers, right? Use them and type in some bloody words – figuratively please, I don't need any more blood on my laptop.<strong>

**Please.**

**And I'm so hooked on HP/DM, it's worrying. And I have a question. Why do we call it them 'Drarry'? It's riddikulus. Really. They should be called 'Harco'.**

**Haaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooooo. **

**Sounds beautiful. O^O**

**Another question - I'm stuck on who I should pair Harry with. I initially thought Ginny, but then I'm like wtfno, and now I'm swinging between Pansy and Luna. Halp.**

**Last question – what would y'all think if I made this a music-fic? Somewhat, anyway. I was thinking about it, and I suddenly imagined Dumbledore singing Blank Space.**

***Switches laptop on to autopilot and dies laughing***

**Right. Jarvis here. Please excuse her. Hopefully she'll be back to write the next chapter. **

**Reviews = Triple Chocolate Fudge O^O**


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella quirked an eyebrow at the amusing sight that had been greeting her every morning of the last three weeks.

Draco's head was on Hermione's stomach, Hermione's arm around Draco's neck, Harry's head resting on one of her legs with her other leg on his chest – it more or less made a perfect picture of a Hermione strangling both boys.

She took a sip of her coffee, tiptoeing around them to reach her camera on the bookshelf. She noisily pulled back the curtains, letting in the sunlight and eliciting a groan from the three youngsters. They groped around blindly for covers, which Harry proceeded to cover his face with, Draco dragging it up further to cover his own face, and Hermione pulling it all the way up to cover her own.

Arabella took a picture and looked at them again.

She decided she was getting tired of waiting for them to wake up every morning – they took a whole half hour and some.

She headed over to her cupboard and took out a megaphone.

"I'll be giving you another chance to pick your worthless selves up," She announced.

A few seconds passed.

"Remember," she said, bringing the megaphone up to her mouth, "I didn't want to do this."

* * *

><p>"Stop looking at me like that."<p>

The glares grew more sullen.

"…I'll make pancakes."

Eyes – _glowing_ eyes – narrowed.

"...Okay, no pancakes. Er – muffins?"

Glares.

"They're _chocolate_ muffins, they're really good!"

The glaring multiplied tenfold.

Arabella racked her brain.

_Not even _chocolate_, they're lucky I actually _like_ them, what about cookies?_

"Chocolate fudge cookies? The ones I only keep for special occasions?"

Arabella feared for her health briefly – they were angry, they weren't old enough to control their magic, it didn't help that their eyes were glowing either –

"…What about French toast?"

The glares faltered and she held herself from snickering.

"French toast it is, then."

* * *

><p>When they'd first gotten Harry here, it'd been only because the Dursleys' were going on a holiday. Harry and Hermione had known each other from previous visits, and were fast friends. But Arabella had never seen anyone – not even kids – become friends as fast as Harry and Draco had.<p>

Over the last three weeks, they'd become inseparable. Not that they had anywhere to go really, but they stuck together like thieves. They were a rather funny bunch, if she said so herself. The only thing they had in common were their pranks. Arabella snorted, amused.

_The kind prankster, the cold prankster and the smart prankster._

One of the funniest things that happened was when she noticed Draco's accent changing from British to their American ones. At that moment she'd had a feeling that it would be very difficult to separate them in the future.

Looking upon all three, she saw an oncoming squabble.

Draco opened the fridge and grimaced.

"There's no food in the fridge," he sullenly announced.

"Harry ate it all, Bella," Hermione quipped.

"Well, _excuse me_."

"Draco, check the fridge again. Still nothing?" Hermione turned back to Harry. "You're not excused."

Harry narrowed his eyes – _green, glowing eyes_ – slightly at her. "You know,-"

"Alright, that's enough. Anyone would think you guys never get food or something." Their faces were caught in a mixture of glaring and pouting. 'We'll go shopping today, we need to do groceries, you guys can buy some stuff – no balloons this time, you guys ruined the whole garden."

She glanced at their faces again.

Their faces were of pure horror. They crowded around her.

"Bella, _please_! We'll be _really_ good!"

"We'll even clean the garden this time!"

"_Ourselves_!"

"_Please_, we'll do _whatever_ you-"

Two hands clamped down on Hermione's mouth.

"Not _anything_, but yeah, we'll help."

She tried not to smile. "Alright."

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the grocery center, both boys on either side of Hermione.<p>

"So."

"This is it."

"Mhm."

"So, who has the sticks?"

"…It was Hermione's turn."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Check your pockets, maybe you did put them in."

Draco shoved his hands down his back pant pockets, then his front, then his hoodie pockets. He grasped the sticks and stuck them out. Hermione looked pleased.

"Right. Take a stick, hold it behind your back – no cheating, Malfoy."

"Yes, _Mother_."

They all held their sticks behind their backs, snapped off a little, and brought them back in front of their eyes. Harry and Hermione grinned in triumph.

"Off you go, Blondie."

"_Don't_ call me that."

Harry snickered. "Sure, _Blondie_."

Arabella rummaged through her bag for a coin. "I'm gonna go get the trolley, you guys just wait here for a minute, okay? I am _not_ going to spend half an hour searching for you all again."

"Yes, Bella."

"Whose turn is it to go with me?"

Snickering. "Blondie's."

"Oh. Well, you can come with me Draco, the baskets are over there, Hermione, both of you stick together - and don't buy anything useless."

Hermione scoffed. "As if."

Arabella glanced at her watch. "Okay, meet at the vegetables in forty-five minutes."

"Yes, Bella."

* * *

><p>Arabella and Draco arrived at the vegetables nearly fifteen minutes early, only to see Hermione and Harry waiting for them. Arabella was surprised.<p>

"You two found all your stuff already?"

They jumped at her voice and turned to face her with slightly sweaty faces. Arabella's eyes narrowed. "You two raced back here?"

Hermione frantically shook her head, while Harry nodded vigorously. "_We saw him! _So we ran!"

"…Him…?"

"Yes! _Him_!"

"…Care to elaborate?"

"…Care to what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, having gotten her breath back. "_Explain_, you idiot."

Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry beat her to it. _"We saw the Boogeyman!"_

Draco looked completely baffled, having no idea who 'Boogey Man' was, Arabella stared at them, quite sure they were up to another of their tricks, and some nearby children were trying to laugh without being too obvious about it.

Hermione swatted Harry's head. He glared at her, rubbing his head. She opened her mouth again.

"Not _Boogeyman_, per se, but someone who could easily fit the description." She looked thoughtful for a second. "In fact, he could pass as a 'not-green' version of _Frankenstein_, too, I should think. Anyway," She started hastily when she saw Arabella's glare, "He was this really weird – _strange_ – looking guy. He was rather large, he was missing a foot and had a wooden spike in place of it, he was missing an eye too - well not really - but it looked fake, and he was holding this stick to help him walk and his skin was rather wrinkly – no offense to him – and the strangest thing was no one seemed to have noticed him! He stood there out of place form the whole crowd, his clothes dirty, but no one saw him but me and Harry!"

Arabella wet her suddenly dry lips while Hermione gulped in air and opened her mouth again.

"Then he-"

Harry seemed to come back to his senses. "Okay, Hermione, I'll continue from here, if you _please_."

She nodded, slightly breathless. Harry spoke again.

"_Then_," he looked pointedly at Hermione, "He came up to me and asked my name." He looked eagerly at Arabella for a reaction and looked worried when he noticed she was pale. "Bella?"

Arabella licked her lips again. "Did you tell him your name?"

Harry looked offended. "Of course not. You're always going on about how not to tell strangers our name. I told him the name of a Chinese doctor. 'Shit Fun Chew'. It's really a name, you know. Saw it on Dudley's computer."

Silence.

Draco burst out laughing, Hermione giggling helplessly.

Harry looked proud.

Arabella couldn't help smiling, either. "I suppose you two ran then? Explains why you were so out of breath." Her eyes widened. "Did he come after you?"

Harry and Hermione blinked and looked at each other. "…Uh...we were kinda busy running away…"

"I don't think he did, though," Harry hastily added when Arabella set her lips in a thin line. "He seemed too fa- _big_ to run. No offense to him."

Arabella glanced over the whole place. As far as she could see, there wasn't anyone suspicious. Who knows, maybe he'd mistaken Harry as some missing kid or something. Hopefully.

"We're going to shop as quickly as possible, and get home as quickly as we can. No fighting or mumbling or anything of the sort." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Did you two get anything?"

Hermione stared at the floor. "I was, like, holding the basket when Bogey Man suddenly appeared and started talking to Harry," She mumbled. "I kinda just dropped it, grabbed Harry and ran like crazy…"

Harry looked at Arabella expectantly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Can we go get the basket back?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you _insane_? Like _hell_." She grabbed the trolley, starting to look for vegetables and muttering under her breath about how all magical kids seemed insane.

Harry looked at Draco, who looked at Hermione, who in turn looked at Harry. "Now what?"

Draco cleared his throat. "…We could risk it…?"

All three collectively blanched. "No _way_."

"…But we do need those balloons…"

"…And if we don't get them now, who knows when we'll next get them…"

"…And we'll be _so_ _bored_…"

"…But if we risk it, we're throwing in our lives too."

They looked at each other again. Hermione quickly scanned their current standing. "I'll go with Bella, distract her as much as possible, and you two will go and get that basket and _come back here ASAP."_

The boys fled.

Hermione steeled herself and ran to Arabella, who was examining a rather peculiar fruit. "Hey, Bella, the boys don't wanna help! Seems like you're stuck with me!"

* * *

><p>"Where's the basket?"<p>

"Dunno, we were standing somewhere here, so it's gotta be somewhere nearby…"

Draco eyed a basket a few feet from them. "That one?"

Harry walked over to it.

"Nope."

"I'm going to check that one over there."

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes darted over to check if the boys were back for what seems like the thousandth time. Again, there was no sign of them.<p>

Instead, this time she saw another man.

Who was staring right at Arabella with a peculiar look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Is it that one?"<p>

"Nope!"

Draco looked at Harry despairingly, who returned the look with his own.

"Hermione's going to _kill_ us!"

They looked around desperately for more baskets.

"…If Bella doesn't get to us first, that is…"

* * *

><p>Hermione tugged Arabella's sleeve. "Bella, there's some guy looking at you really, <em>really<em> suspiciously – no don't _look_ at him!"

Arabella winced. "Sorry, I won't. What does he look like?"

Hermione casually glanced at the man, trying not to be too obvious. "Short brown hair, I think his eyes are blue – can't really see from here – he's tall and rather tan." She looked up at Arabella, who was trying to place the definition into a category. "You know him?"

She frowned. "I don't think I do, but maybe if I look at him, I might just recognize him from somewhere…"

* * *

><p>"That's it. We're going back."<p>

"Fine with me."

"I see another basket – lemme just check that one, and we'll go."

"Be quick about it."

Harry let out a delighted yelp. "Got it!"

Draco hurried over to him in relief. "Okay then, let's get going before Bella-"

"Malfoy?"

Harry and Draco blinked at the unexpected gruff voice and slowly turned around.

Only to come face to face with BoogeyMan.

Draco felt like an ant being compared with a lion.

Harry firmly clutched the basket with one hand and grabbed Draco with the other and _ran_.

* * *

><p><em>OhMyGod, shit, it's that guy from the train station, what was his name again, not the point here, if he recognizes you, I think it was Robert, he's going to see Draco, no, wait, Draco was filthy at that time, he won't recognize him<em>, _where are the boys-_

Arabella blinked. She turned to Hermione. "Where are the boys?"

Hermione casually glanced around_. Please be here, please be here, she's going to kill me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your live and even after you die, be here, be here, beherebeherebeher-_

She saw them running towards them, coming up towards Bella's back. She tried not sag in relief. "There! Right behind you!"

The boys rushed up to Bella, Harry taking her hand and Draco taking the trolley.

"Have you finished your shopping?" Harry panted, "'Cause we gotta go, like, _right_ now."

Harry tugged on Arabella's hand while Draco and Hermione maneuvered the trolley between the crowds.

"Thing is, we ran into Boogeyman again, and he seemed to know Draco, so like, we just _ran_, ran like _insane_, and – what are you looking for Bella?"

"Two men," she answered, looking at Harry, "One of them is this so called _Boogeyman_, and the other," she glanced at Draco, "Is the guy who was with me when I found Draco. And I'm not looking forward to seeing _either_ of them right now."

"Excuse me!"

Arabella paled. "That was him, wasn't it?" she asked without turning around. She lifted up Harry – who let out a squeak – and set him into an empty trolley nearby and grabbed its handles.

"Hermione, you know your way around the mall, take Draco and meet me at the North exit in no more than _ten_ _minutes_."

They ran.

She tightened her hold on the trolley Harry was sitting in. "I never seem to have any calm days now," she said in disbelief, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco panted. "We're one minute early."<p>

Someone grabbed the back of Draco's collar. Hermione squeaked. _"Let go of him!"_

At the same moment, Arabella and Harry came around the corner. Arabella looked shocked.

_There really is a Boogeyman._

Harry started shouting, getting the attention of nearby people. "Hey! Let go of him! Help! Someone's trying to kidnap that boy!_ Help!"_

At once people swarmed around Hermione and Draco, a big man thumping Boogeyman on the back. In the chaos, Draco managed to grab Hermione's hand and slip away to Arabella.

Arabella looked them all over quickly to see if they were hurt. "Okay, hold hands and we're gonna run out-"

"Hey! Excuse me! Could you please-"

Arabella's eyes widened. She grabbed Draco's hand, who was still holding Hermione, who grabbed Harry and rushed out – straight into Hermione's father.

"_Dad!"_

* * *

><p>Dan glanced wearily at the mirror where he saw three subdued children sitting in the back seat. He then glanced back at the woman beside him.<p>

She couldn't have been more than thirty, he reasoned. But why she was shopping with his daughter and two boys was beyond him.

Not to mention, they seemed to have been running from someone, as well.

He took a right turn and glanced at the mirror again. "So, is anyone going to explain…?"

He was awarded with three identical grins.

* * *

><p><strong>So.<strong>

**I hope it's good.**

**You guys should really review, ya know. Would put me to ease knowing y'all are even readin' this thing.**

**And I'd still like more opinions on who Harry should end up. And if I should turn this into somewhat of a music fic.**

**A second please.**

***Walks into pantry***

***Hands a plate of Chocolate Fudge Cookies to SassyDoe.***

***Dusts hands***

**Right. So.**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies**

**O^O**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALMOST 400 VIEWS! WOOT!**

**First of all, this chapter is dedicated to SassyDoe, who has been reviewing on each chap so far. Thank you. ^^**

**Second, it's also dedicated to everyone who had favorited and/or followed this story. Once again, thanks.**

**Thirdly, it's also dedicated to the people who've read it. Even reading this means a lot. **

**Fourthly, it is **_**not**_** dedicated to the two people who egged me on to write this story and left me alone after that. **

**Brats.**

**Disclaimer: If it's really that necessary, go and see the second chap. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dan sat on the sofa with Hermione next to him. On the sofa in front of him sat Arabella, with both boys on either side of her. He looked them all over again.<p>

_This is ridiculous._

All four of them stared at him expectantly. He coughed lightly and looked at Arabella.

"You're saying that you've been looking after my daughter," he glanced at Hermione, who beamed at him, "And two other boys, by _yourself_."

Arabella blinked. "That's what bothers you the most?" She said in disbelief.

Dan shrugged. "I don't have a problem with you looking after Hermione and those two," he said eyeing Draco and Harry, "Just – I don't really get how you did it. I don't think _I_ would look after three kids I barely know, let alone for three months. Hermione's been a handful as it is, and I thank you for looking after her."

He looked at Harry and Draco again.

He blinked."Is it just me, or are their eyes glowing?" He looked at Hermione. "Yours do too, right? So you're looking after three _magical_ kids?"

Harry blinked at this. "Magical? Unfortunately Mister, I'm perfectly normal. I think. And as far as I know, those two are, too."

This time the stares were directed at Harry. He squirmed. "What?"

Arabella looked at him in increasing disbelief. "You're magical – didn't the Dursleys' tell you that?"

"…No?"

Arabella stood up furiously. "I'm calling Dumbledore."

The four kept silent as she left. Dan turned back to the kids. "I don't know who he is, but I already feel sorry for him. Or is it a her?"

"Him." Draco answered.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a while.

"Is she normally like this?"

"Oh, no," Hermione assured, "She's really sweet, but when she gets angry," she glanced at the door warily, "She kinda goes 'boom'," she said, making her hands go in an exploding motion.

"…Oh."

"Yup."

Another few minutes of awkward silence.

"So, wanna help us make dinner? It's Harry's birthday today."

At that moment there was a massive knocking on Arabella's door.

The kids shrieked. "_Oh my God_, it's the _Boogeyman_!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't.<p>

It'd been a big human, coming to wish Harry a Very Happy Birthday, saying there was no one at the Dursleys' and had thought he'd come visit Arabella.

His name was Hagrid.

Harry liked him.

They'd all started chatting, and he eventually found out that Harry was 'non-magical'.

He'd flipped.

"Wha' d'yer mean, yer ain't magical?!"

Arabella had promptly kicked him out after he broke a vase, saying he would be a bad influence on the kids and to come back after he'd calmed down.

Harry had sulked for a while when Arabella had forbidden him to check Hagrid's motorcycle.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they all settled to go to bed, Dan taking the guest room.<p>

He'd been horrified when he'd learnt Hermione was sleeping together with not _one_ boy, but _two._ The boys had just stared at him blankly and he'd had to remind himself that they were just kids.

_They'll stop sleeping together soon,_ he thought hopefully.

A part of his brain doubted it.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned when she sensed a shadow fall over her. She'd woken up earlier than usual, said the clock on the wall, so she'd decided to go back to sleep. And now, she sensed a shadow on her. She cracked open an eye the tiniest bit.<p>

And promptly knocked heads with the person who had been leaning over her. And waking up Draco and Harry in the process as well. They took one look at the clock and started whining.

"It's not even _six_ yet, 'Mione, _what_ is your _prob_- who're _you_?"

They all stared at the twinkling, blue eyes that seemed to be trying their best not to look amused.

Harry spoke up. "That's one helluva long beard you've got there, sir."

"And really strange clothes, too," Hermione added, eyeing the old man's robes. "Halloween's still a few months off, sir."

If possible, his eyes twinkled more.

* * *

><p>Arabella and Dan sat on the sofa with Harry between them, facing Dumbledore, who sat in front of them.<p>

Arabella glaring at Dumbledore, Harry half glaring and Dan looking at Dumbledore wearily, who tried to be avoiding Arabella's glare. Unsuccessfully.

After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore opened his mouth – only to shut it again when Hermione and Draco entered, sitting at the foot of the sofa, Hermione next to Harry's left leg and Draco next to his right. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly. His eyes swept over them.

_A Muggle, Squib, Half-blood, Muggle-born and Pure-blood,_ he thought. _What a strange family._

It didn't help that he felt like a victim under an interrogation, either.

He cleared his throat and pointedly stared at the three children who'd sniggered lightly.

Arabella rolled her eyes and spoke up first. "Would you mind explaining why Harry doesn't know anything about magic?"

"It was necessary, dear Arabella."

Her eyes narrowed. "Was it, now?"

Draco abruptly got up, using Harry's knee to lift himself up. "I'll go get some water."

Hermione and Harry got up at the same time. "We'll come with you."

They fled.

Dan sagged into the sofa a little, wondering if he should escape with them. He saw Dumbledore staring at him amused.

He steeled his stare and straightened.

* * *

><p>The three huddled outside the door, in a mess of limbs, trying not to be noticed.<p>

"-sure you'll let Harry know who he really is, won't you, Albus?"

The simultaneously winced at the hidden threat in Arabella's voice.

Harry opened his mouth. "You think I should-"

Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut_ up,_" Draco hissed.

"Of course, Arabella, dear. Should I go get him-"

"No need," they heard Arabella say in a dry voice, "They're all outside, listening. Come on in, Harry."

They all scrambled to their feet Harry suddenly noticing they were all still in their pajamas. Hermione seemed to have noticed as well and tugged at his arm impatiently. "Who _cares_?"

Harry shrugged and they walked into the living room.

Later, Hermione and Draco found themselves half-wishing they hadn't.

* * *

><p>After all had been said and done, Dumbledore finished putting back together the last window in the living room.<p>

It had gone worse than he would have ever imagined.

Harry had broken nearly everything made of glass, plastic or china, all the while just standing in front of Albus with his glasses cracked and eyes glowing with fury, and after a while he stood dead still.

Then he'd collapsed.

Dan had carried him to the bed in the guestroom, while Dumbledore fixed everything up – all of it being his fault in the first place, as Hermione had put it.

Dumbledore wasn't feeling happy, either. Far from it.

He'd come here thinking that Arabella wanted to ask a question about the young Malfoy, not come to find her babysitting three children – including the _Chosen One_ - and a man, and having to tell the Chosen One who he was.

_I should have just stayed in my office,_ he thought, slightly irked. He searched his pockets to see if he had any lemon drops with him. He sighed in disappointment.

He turned around to ask Arabella about Harry, only to come face to face with Draco. He looked behind the boy.

No Arabella or Dan.

He looked at Draco again.

"Yes, Draco?"

Grey eyes – _glowing silver eyes_, he noted with interest – narrowed a fraction. "I'd prefer you call me _Malfoy_, sir. I don't call you _Albus_, so it's only _fair_, don't you _think_?"

_He is _definitely_ Lucius's son._

Hermione pressed her lips together in an attempt to not laugh.

Albus smiled a Fake Smile, reminding himself that he was speaking to a _child_, and hexing him was on the Do Not Do List.

"Of course, of course… Ah, I just remembered-" He rummaged around his robes - looking much like an old lady searching for a pocket in the midst of her many petticoats – and pulled out four envelopes and put them on the coffee table in front of him.

"These are admission letters from Hogwarts to all three of you," he said, peering at them from under his glasses, "And an extra letter from your father, Dra- _Malfoy_, my boy. I shall take my leave now, as I have much work to get done. I hope you will all be well, and I look forward to seeing you at school this year."

He turned around, his robes swishing, took a pinch of floo powder and disappeared in the green flames.

Draco turned to Hermione, who was still staring at the fireplace with interest.

"Well, _he_ sure knows how to leave in style."

* * *

><p>Arabella had told them to give Harry some space, saying he'd come around soon.<p>

They'd waited a whole two hours.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

They flopped onto their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"Dad's gonna come back next week."

Draco stared at the unopened envelopes on the coffee table. "Think we should open the letters?"

Hermione joined in the staring. "Dunno. Wanted to open them with Harry."

She turned her gaze back at the ceiling. "Should we just go and get him…?"

Draco blinked. "Do you hear that?" He looked towards the door that led into the kitchen. "There's someone in the kitchen."

Hermione scrambled up. "I hope it's Harry."

"Think we'll scare him away?"

Hermione looked at him with a startled expression. "Gosh, I _hope_ not. Better go into Tiptoe Mode, just in case."

They padded quietly towards the kitchen door and peered inside. They saw a mop of black hair behind the counter.

"Harry?" Hermione tried tentatively.

The mop of black hair shot up and sparkling green eyes peered over the counter.

"Hermione?"

They winced at his raspy voice.

"Yeah. Draco, too."

"Oh."

They all perched themselves on stools and sat in silence for a while, Harry reaching for a tissue every now and then. He spoke up.

"I hate that old guy."

Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement. Harry continued.

"I mean, who does he think he is? He's not even my guardian. I bet he threatened the Dursleys' not to tell me." He stared at the counter. "Although I don't think they'd tell me either way. But _still_! He should've been _telling_ me, not _hiding_ it. Completely _ridiculous_."

Again, Hermione and Draco nodded. Harry hopped off his stool and got himself a glass of water. He continued after gulping it down.

"And you know, I don't really believe him about me being magic either." He said, suddenly moody. "I'd come up with some really great ideas to come back at him with magic, but I tried so much stuff," he said staring at his hands, "and nothing happened."

Hermione and Draco shook their heads at this.

"No, no, no. We need a wand to do magic. My parents have wands, and they use those. I've heard only really powerful wizards can do wandless magic. And we're still kids." Draco explained.

Harry stared at him, looking even more forlorn. "Where in the world do we get wands from? And you didn't tell me your parents were magical." He looked at Hermione. "Is Uncle Dan magical, too?"

Draco answered for her. "She's muggleborn."

Hermione and Harry stared at him blankly.

"Muggle. Meaning, uh, the people who don't know about magic."

Hermione looked at him confused. "But Dad knows about magic."

"Only after he found out you were a witch, right?"

"Oh. So, he's an Ex-Muggle?"

"…I guess…?"

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees - somehow managing to fit his small body on the stool – and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder how my parents looked."

They spent a while thinking of how Harry's parents would look, the white envelopes with the scarlet seals on the coffee table forgotten.

* * *

><p>Arabella sat on the sofa, her elbows on her knees and face in her hands, staring at the three eleven year olds sprawled on the mattresses in front of her.<p>

She was still trying to get used to the warm feeling she got in her chest whenever she watched them.

_What am I going to do when they leave? _She thought, gazing down at them_. Will they even want to come back here?_

She let out a little sigh. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. One more month._

She let out another sigh and lay back on the sofa, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THE NAME OF A SLYTHERIN PREFECT FROM THEIR FIRST YEAR! PLEASE!<strong>

**And suggestions on who Harry should end up with. Please.**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies  
><strong>

***Thumps chest twice and holds out fist* Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. Em. Gee.**

**I. Actually. Got. Reviews.**

**O^O**

**Sho. Damn. Happy.**

**O^O**

**Special thanks to Oliviaa Rose. I'd thought about Marcus, but I hadn't been sure, so thanks.**

**O^O**

**And just to clear things up, this story is Dramione, , even though I love lots of other ships, too. **

**I call it 'Jumping Ships'.**

**O^O**

**And, SassyDoe, thanks for the 'gossip' comment. I am **_**so**_** keeping that in mind for future chapters.**

**O^O**

**Disclaimer: If it's all that necessary, go check chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It's raining."<p>

"No duh."

"I asked Arabella and she said we can't go out."

"We _know _that, Harry, we were _there_ when you asked."

"I know, I'm just trying to make you all grouchy and stuff."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"What is this, Opposite Day?"

"If it _is_, you just said you _love_ me, Hermione."

"…Stop putting my words back in my mouth."

"Stupid."

"Rich, coming from _you_."

Draco got up from his lying down position on the sofa to glare at them.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to _think_, here."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and grinned, turning to Draco.

"Our apologies, young master, we didn't _know_ you could _think_. We will keep in mind that you have random moments of _thinking_, and you must realize this is very _hard_ on us, yes, _very_ hard indeed, as we didn't know you could _think_, and-"

"Oh, shut _up_ already."

They snickered.

Arabella walked inside holding four cups of steaming hot chocolate. They scrambled to her, taking all four cups and sitting on the sofa.

Harry held two cups in his hands and made a big show of bringing them both to his mouth at the same time. Arabella snatched a cup from him. "You have your own, Monkey."

Harry stared at her, bemused.

She batted her eyelashes at him.

He pretended to gag.

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping from their cups. Hermione finished hers first.

"So, what do we do now?"

"You could talk about your families." Arabella suggested.

Hermione blinked. "Okay. You first, Bella."

"…I was talking about you guys."

"But I wanna know about yours."

Draco and Harry were staring at her too, now. She sank back into the sofa.

"Nothing interesting, really. I have a younger sister who's a witch. She graduated from Hogwarts just last year. My parent are magical. I lived with them until I was almost nineteen years old, I guess. After that, I lived at university, and eventually bought myself an apartment. A few years later, I came here."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I have you three, don't I?"

They beamed, and Arabella smiled back.

"So, who's next?"

"Draco!"

Draco made a face. "Why _me_?" he muttered.

He rolled his eyes at Hermione and Harry's eager faces.

"I'm an only child, my parents are both magical, my father works at the ministry and Mother works at home."

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"Well, go on!"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

They looked put out.

"What a boring life."

He glared. They ignored him.

"Harry, your turn."

"I'm the youngest here, you go first. Besides, it's not like I have anything to tell."

Everyone's eyes darkened.

Harry briefly wondered if he should fear for the Dursleys'. Hermione shook her head a little.

"Fine then. I'm an only child, Mum and Dad divorced when I was about six - I think - because she liked girls or something. I didn't really understand that, but they were still friends and I still visit her, so it's alright."

She lightly thumped Arabella's back, who seemed to have gotten some hot chocolate stuck in her windpipe at the 'girls' part.

_I had no idea her real mother was a – er – that. Swung that way. Or however a person puts it._

Hermione continued. "Then about half a year later, Dad married Anna, and now five years later, he's getting his second divorce."

Arabella thought she sounded proud.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL <em>of<em> WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry looked up from his letter. "Are they all the same?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "'Cept one of Draco's since Mr. Dumbledore said he got one from his Dad too."

"It's not from Father," Draco said, reading his letter. "It's from Mother."

"Oooo," Hermione peered over his shoulder and skimmed through the letter. "Hey – she says she'll take Draco shopping for his stuff! You think she'll let us come, Blondie?"

Draco barely acknowledged the nickname. "Yeah, I suppose so. You're friends, after all."

Identical grins slowly spread upon Harry and Hermione's faces.

Arabella shot them a warning glance.

"So," Hermione said, looking at her letter again. "Where do we go for all this stuff?"

"Diagon Alley," Draco answered. "Mother's coming tomorrow." He glanced at Harry and Hermione. "You'll have to look a bit more – uh – _neat_. You know, something you haven't been wearing for three days or something."

"He's right, Harry, you smell like a hippo."

Harry scoffed, glaring at Hermione. "Like you're any better."

Hermione looked at Draco. "What about you?" She asked, grinning. "You've become one of us now, Draco. You stink, too. Perhaps even more than Harry."

"I do not!" Draco exclaimed. He then sniffed his pajamas and blanched.

They all roared with laughter.

* * *

><p>Narcissa picked at the collar of her coffee colored jacket, standing outside of the house Dumbledore had informed her of. She found herself liking muggle clothing – they were ridiculously comfortable.<p>

She was looking forward to seeing Draco and was finding keeping calm at the moment difficult. She'd chewed off her husband's head with worry, continuously suggesting they should bring him back and they would be much better protection for him than some squib.

She heard sudden yelling inside the house and nervously looked at the window, hoping she hadn't come at the wrong place. Draco _was_ noisy, but there should be a fair amount of children inside to make that much noise.

The door flung open and a sun tanned boy lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She looked down at the blond head in surprise.

"Draco?"

The boy lifted his head to meet her eyes. A grin was spread over his flour covered face.

"Mother!"

She kneeled down, forgetting all etiquette of a Malfoy after many months, taking his face in her hands, Draco's hands going up to hold her wrists. They both leaned their foreheads together, Narcissa not caring that she was getting flour on herself.

"You look so different – bigger than when I last saw you! And it's been only three months!"

Draco grinned even wider. "Too bad – _you_ look the same, Mother."

She couldn't help but smile. She patted his cheek. "Cheeky boy."

She heard multiple sounds of shutters, and looked up to see a boy and a girl in the doorway holding cameras. They at once hid the cameras behind their backs when she looked up. They smiled innocently.

She raised an eyebrow and stood up, taking Draco's hand. "Are they your friends?"

"_Best_ friends in fact – don't tell them I said that. They're pig-headed enough about it already."

She smiled softly and let Draco lead her into the house.

The boy and girl at once started chatting.

"Hello Missus, Draco's told us _so_ much about you! I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you! "

"And I'm Harry! Potter, Harry, Harry Potter I mean –"

Narcissa turned to Harry in surprise. "Are you, now?" She said, searching his forehead.

Sure enough, there was a scar. She was rendered speechless for a moment.

_The Chosen One is living between Muggles?_

Hermione took her other hand. "Don't mind him, he gets really egotistic at moments like that. Come on in and meet Bella!"

Narcissa found she would believe anything at the moment, half wondering if she would come face-to-face with her sister.

Thankfully, she didn't.

* * *

><p>The three children sat on stools in the kitchen, having put the pizzas in the oven, now watching Arabella and Narcissa in amusement.<p>

"Oh, I talk to Lucius all the time – about almost _everything_. Drives him crazy, really."

"I'll bet – I had a boyfriend in university, and although he was a great gentleman, he would get seriously annoyed when I went into one of my ramblings."

Narcissa scoffed, wiping one of the counters. "_Men_."

"Exactly."

Harry spoke up. "Hey, I take offense in that."

"You're still a kid – we're going to have to raise you properly."

Then they proceeded to launch into _yet_ another conversation – this time about muggle clothes.

"How long have they been going on?" Draco asked.

Hermione checked the clock on the kitchen wall. "About an hour."

"I didn't know it was possible to have so many conversations in just an hour."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"…What about the pizza?"

At the word 'pizza', both women scrambled to the oven in horror. Harry peered from behind them.

"They're alive!" He announced.

Hermione and Draco came up to eye the pizzas, their mouths watering from the smell.

"No _kidding_."

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>have<em> to wear a jacket! _Or_ a hoodie! It's not even _cold_ out!"

Arabella sighed. "Just wear the hoodie, Harry, you won't die from sudden heat stroke."

Harry glared at the green hoodie. "It's _boiling_."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Harry, we're getting _late_. Just wear the stupid thing – it's almost four already."

"It's green."

"I thought you _liked_ green!"

"Yeah, well, not _this_ green."

Narcissa came out of the bathroom, wiping her wet hands on her jeans. "Is everyone ready?"

"Harry's not wearing his jack-"

"I dunno what you're talking about, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was wearing it so Narcissa would like him – he adored her already. "Uh huh."

"Mhm."

"Right, then," Narcissa said, pulling on her coat and walking towards the fireplace. "I'll go first, send the kids after me. Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked Arabella.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's a lot of work to be done and stuff. I'm sure you'll be able to manage fine."

"Alright, then." Narcissa took a pinch of floo powder from the mantle and stepped into the fireplace.

"_Diagon Alley!_"

* * *

><p>"That guy's a drama queen."<p>

"Who, the wand dude? Olivia?"

"_Ollivandar_."

"Oh. Yeah, he was. Seems like all British people are, really. You remember when we first met Draco?"

Hermione snickered. "_Exactly_ my point."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're at the pet shop, you guys gonna buy one?"

Hermione looked at him proudly. "He's become one of us so quick – he used to say 'going to'. Now look at him. '_Gonna'_. A true American."

"Oh, shut _up_."

"Of course, your highness."

Harry was in the midst of a staring contest with an owl. "If I lose this contest, I'm buying this owl."

"You're buying it, then. No way you can win over an owl."

Harry blinked and the owl looked at him with a smug face. Harry gazed at in disbelief. "It's _laughing_ at me. I'm being _laughed_ at by a freaking _owl_." He rummaged his pockets searching for money.

Hermione called over to him. "Harry, exactly how much money did you get from Gringotts?"

"Dunno!"

She turned to Narcissa. "You think I should buy an animal?"

"Well," Narcissa began. "It isn't exactly necessary, and since Harry and Draco have both bought an owl each, I'm sure they'll share."

"I thought so."

Narcissa took Hermione's hand. "Come on, boys, we need to shop for robes, now."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

><p>"…I've never seen such red hair in my life."<p>

"…Me neither."

Harry poked Draco. "Who is he?"

They all stood behind a stand of robes, peering through the black drapes at a very red haired boy across the street, inside Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain he's from the Weasleys' family. They all have red hair – seven kids, I think."

"_Woah_."

Draco looked unimpressed. "They're all dorks."

"And who are _you_ to judge them?"

He winced. "Sorry, Mother."

Her blue eyes softened and she went back to looking through robes. "Mhm."

Draco turned back to watch the red headed boy, ignoring Harry and Hermione's snickers.

"_What_ a Mama's _boy_."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Cookies to , Oliviaa Rose and SassyDoe.**

**Btw, I'd really appreciate it if someone could find me all the people from Harry's year - for the sorting hat and all. And alphabetical order, too. I tried searching, but it's like nothing comes up!**

**So annoyin'.**

**And, which house should I put Hermione in? I'm putting Harry in Slytherin, but for Hermione, I'm stuck on Ravenclaw and Slytherin.**

***Sigh***

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies**

**Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***Insert undignified shrieking***

**Disclaimer: If it's all that necessary, go see chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Hermione clutched Dan tightly.<p>

"I'll miss you, Dad."

Dan messed up her hair. "I'll miss you too, baby. Write every week, yeah?"

"I'll write every _day_, if I can."

"That's my girl."

"You can stop rubbing my head now, I'm sure it looks worse than Mum's."

He smirked.

She went over to Arabella next, squeezing her even tighter.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Bella."

"'Tis no problem, pumpkin."

Hermione looked up. "Don't cry – we'll be staying at yours for Christmas! Just four more months!"

"I am _not_ crying."

"Yeah, and we're all blind." Came Harry's voice from behind them.

"_Do_ shut up."

The train let out a roar. Narcissa and Draco came up to them. "Train's about to leave, better get on now."

"Bye Missus Cissy."

"Goodbye, friends of my son."

"…"

"I'm _joking_, now get on."

They all scrambled inside, the platform only holding adults now.

They frantically searched for a cabin.

"This one's full."

"This one, too."

"We're gonna end up standing the whole way."

Harry peeked inside another cabin.

"Hey – this one's empty."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in before someone comes."

The three scurried inside, setting their luggage up on the shelves. They somehow managed to stick their heads out of the window, managing to wave at the three adults outside. They flopped onto the seats when the train started moving.

Hermione looked up at their luggage. "Hey – whose bag is that?"

They looked up.

"Not mine."

"Not mine, either."

"Great – someone was here before us. We're going to have to leave."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What was that Muggle saying? 'Finders keepers, loser's weepers'?"

"…He's evil."

"I learned from the best."

"Should we be flattered?"

"Take it as you want – you can't make me say I'm complimenting you."

Hermione reached up to one of her bags, taking out _Hogwarts: A History_. She rolled her eyes when both boys scooted away a bit.

"I was just going to check if Muggle devices are allowed – I'd meant to check, but forgot."

At that moment, they heard some laughing outside, the door of the cabin being opened by two identical red haired boys, their arms full of candy. They stared at the three eleven year olds with glittering brown eyes, their eyebrows raised.

"Well, look what we have here, George,"

"Seems like we have a bunch of cabin thieves, Freddie."

The twins grinned.

"What should we do with them?"

Hermione looked at them uncomfortably. "Could you please stop talking like that? It's creepy."

"Wait a second,"

"Looks like we've got the Malfoy Spawn!"

One of them turned to Hermione, the other to Harry.

"And who might,"

"You two be?"

Harry grinned. "We happen to be _friends_ of The Malfoy Spawn."

"Well, friends of The Malfoy Spawn,"

"Care to tell us your names?"

"Only if you two stop talking like that." Hermione repeated.

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough."

One of them plopped himself between Hermione and Draco, while the other one sat next to Harry, dumping all the candy in his arms between them. The one in the middle of Draco and Hermione spoke up.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"…You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

"You don't even have a scar – at least, _I_ can't see one."

Harry looked at them warily. "Fine. Don't believe me. I'll just be Harry right now. You can decide whether I was lying or not at the sorting ceremony."

"…Alright, then."

Draco scrutinized the twins. "You're not going to throw us out, are you?"

"Of _course_ not."

"…Okay."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. As usual, Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Which house are you two in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"…I don't believe you."

George grinned. "Most don't, really, since we're from the Weasley clan, and they usually all end up in Gryffindor. We happen to be special – actually having brains and all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, then."

Fred tilted his head a little. "You three speak strange."

"Americans."

"Oh, I _see_."

"Technically, you _heard_. That reminds me, do they allow Muggle devices in Hogwarts?"

The twins sighed. "Unfortunately, they don't."

They all three gaped openly.

"You're _kidding_."

"Uh – no, we aren't. Besides, why would The Malfoy Spawn want Muggle devices?"

"My _name_ is _Draco_."

They looked at him innocently. "Our apologies, Malfoy Spawn."

Hermione spluttered. "This is horrible-"

"We won't even be able to use our mobiles-"

"We're going to have to tell Bella not to send our laptop-"

"We're gonna have _nothing_ to do _all_ _year_ but _study_-"

"-I feel like I'm dying already-"

"Oh God, _why_-"

The twins stared at them, caught between amusement and sympathy.

"You three are worse than Dad – here, have some candy. Chocolate frogs always cheer up a person."

They sulkily accepted the candies.

* * *

><p>And were regretting it a few hours later.<p>

Harry groaned. "I'm going to throw up."

Hermione whimpered. "Me too…"

Fred rolled his eyes. "_Freshmen_."

George hummed in agreement, rubbing Draco's back – who had turned a-not-very-good-green.

Hermione glanced at her watch with a pained look. "We're going to arrive soon – I'm going to go change."

She fled.

Harry stood up shakily, taking Draco's arm. "We're going, too."

They fled.

"Don't end up in the girls' compartment!" George yelled after them.

"Well, seems like it's just you and me again, brother."

"They seem interesting, don't they?"

"They do indeed."

Their eyes glinted.

* * *

><p>The four boys had been cleaning up the many wrappers and boxes into a bag, when Hermione stormed back to the cabin, seething.<p>

She glared at Draco.

"You're _mother_," she said, scowling deeply, "put a freaking _skirt_ in place of the pants, _even_ when I told her I _hate_ them."

Draco stared back at her warily. "And you want me to do what, exactly…?"

"Give me the bloody spare uniform you have in your trunk."

"Sure."

George blinked. "What's so wrong with skirts? All girls wear them."

Harry shot him a warning look. Hermione glared scathingly at George.

"What would _you_ know? You're just a _boy_."

"Right, and that-" Harry cut George off. "You're right, Hermione, he's just a boy, he wouldn't know anything at all-"

"Yeah, and you're _so_ different." She snapped sarcastically.

Draco hurriedly gave her his spare uniform. "Here, you better go change now, we'll be arriving soon, you can give me the previous one, we'll fold it, yeah, here, only a few minutes left, go -"

Hermione gave George one last glare and slammed the door shut.

Harry and Draco sagged back into their seats. Fred and George stared at them, bemused.

"She's got you two _whipped_."

"_You_ guys try living with her."

"…I'll pass."

"Yeah, me too."

Draco snorted.

"No wonder you didn't get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh, very _funny_."

* * *

><p>"Hannah Abbott."<p>

The blond haired girl shakily walked towards the stool, flinching visibly when the hat was place on her head. The entire hall was dead silent.

"_Hufflepuff_!"

She beamed, scurrying towards the Hufflepuffs' table.

"Terry Boot."

Hermione tilted her head. "She's sorting them alphabetically by our last names." She paled. "I'm going to be called first in us three, then."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

Draco patted her shoulder. She glanced at Harry. He was trying to somehow manage to flatten his hair – which wasn't working. If anything, it got even messier.

"Susan Bones."

"What if we're not in the same house?"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

Harry stared at her. She'd never been so – _worrieful_ – before, always smiling and everything. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying to work out why she looked like a lost puppy. He blinked.

_She's worried we won't be friends anymore._

He poked her, firmly keeping his eyes in front of him, praying no one would notice his warm cheeks.

"We'll still be friends, so you don't have to worry. Besides, I don't think we can get rid of you that easily, anyway." He mumbled.

Harry nodded. "Besides, who's going to help us with homework?"

Hermione's heart hadn't felt that warm in a long time.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger."<p>

She steeled herself, hiding her nervousness and walked towards the stool. She glanced at the Sorting Hat.

It was smirking.

She narrowed her eyes, her nervousness disappearing and sat on the stool firmly. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped back.

_Well, I haven't seen such an_ unorganized_ mind in a _very_ long time._

Hermione blinked. _Unorganized?_

_Yes, unorganized. Your thoughts are flying everywhere. Even worse, since your mind is filled with to the brim. Well, I suppose I should choose a house for you now…_

A few seconds ticked by.

…_This is harder than I thought. _

_Well, if it helps, I thought this would be more interesting. No offense, but you're kinda just sitting on my head._

She could practically feel the hat rolling its eyes. If it had eyes, that is.

_Americans,_ thought the hat, amused. _You have bravery, cunning, brains, loyalty, but above all, brains and cunning top most. So, either Ravenclaw or Slytherin._

_Slytherin?_

_I'm thinking Slytherin might be the best deal – a Muggleborn could teach them a lesson or two._

Her eyes found Draco and Harry's in the sea of kids in front of her, knowing there was a 99 percent chance of Draco ending up in Slytherin.

_Where are you going to put Harry?_

_The Potter boy? Judging from what I can calculate about him in your thoughts, he could end up anywhere as well. His least chances are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, though I can't know without reading his thoughts._

_You mean, sitting on his head._

…_I was trying to avoid putting it that way, but, yes. Sitting on his head. You will have to choose fast girl, the Headmaster's trying to get me to put you in Hufflepuff._

She wet her lips, pushing aside her confusion_. I'll take Slytherin._

_Wise choice._

Her eyes widened at the hat's sly voice_. Wait, they won't-_

"_Slytherin_!"

She swallowed, tentatively walking towards the Slytherin table. She sat down next to a boy, who would've looked better if his teeth weren't crooked. He grinned at her.

"Marcus Flint. Prefect. Welcome to Slytherin." A few other people nodded their heads at her.

"Nice to meet you."

She turned around so she would be able to see Harry and Draco sorted.

"Who ya lookin' at?"

She glanced at him.

"Harry and Draco. Friends."

He raised his eyebrows at the last word. "Oh."

"Draco Malfoy." Minerva called out.

She half thought about hanging over Marcus to see better.

Time had never gone so slow before.

She crossed her fingers, counting every second that went by.

_73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 7- _

"_Slytherin_!"

Hermione punched Marcus on the arm. "_Yes_!"

Draco had a look of utter relief on his face and seemed to scurry away from the hat. He walked over to the Slytherin table, grinning widely. "Dumb luck, I should say."

Hermione snickered. "Nah, you're a Malfoy. You guys are destined to be Slytherin."

Draco looked pained. "_Don't_ remind me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later."

They watched as more children were called up and sorted.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Slytherin.

They sat up straighter.

"Padma Patil."

Ravenclaw.

Hermione crossed her fingers again.

"Parvati Patil."

Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." Minerva called out.

The quiet chatter in the hall disappeared. Hermione and Draco held their breath as Harry walked – _strutted_ – to the stool.

"Well, he's not worried." Marcus muttered.

_Oh, he is,_ thought Hermione and Draco.

A whole minute passed.

And another.

And _yet_ another.

"_Hufflepuff_!"

Draco and Hermione fell off their seats. Harry's face was one of utter horror.

"Slytherin, _Slytherin_! Take a joke," the Sorting Hat cackled.

Hermione stood up on her seat indignantly and cupped her mouth. "That was _not_ _funny_!" A few people roared in agreement.

She spotted Fred and George at the Ravenclaw table. They waved at her, grinning.

Harry practically _ran_ to the Slytherin table, the whole of his face bright, his eyes glowing like a cat's. He plopped himself between Draco and Hermione, grinning as some people clapped his back and welcomed him.

Hermione looked up at the teachers' table, her grin falling a bit when she saw Dumbledore's mouth set in a grim line. A black haired teacher a few seats to his left was smirking.

_I guess he didn't want Harry to go to Slytherin…? Oh well._

The list of children to be sorted eventually reached to an end.

"Blaise Zabini."

"_Slytherin_!"

The three clapped, along with the rest of the Slytherin table as the dark skinned boy sat at the table. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat in front of Dumbledore and took a seat next to him. Albus stood up and said his few words then spread his arms, the food appearing.

Harry's gaped at the food, Hermione and Draco's mouths watering. Harry began piling up his plate.

"Now to see if this food is better than Bella's or not."

"We'll _never_ be able to have one of everything!"

"There's always tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it!<strong>

**I've put up a poll in my profile, asking who Harry should end up with. Please go vote. :)**

**Cookies go out to Oliviaa Rose and SassyDoe.**

**I wanna change my profile pic, but then I'm scared you guys won't recognize me.**

***Sulks***

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies**


	7. Chapter 7

**Suzululu4moe : You made me laugh so hard with your reviews, I could've died XD Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**SassyDoe : Really sorry to disappoint you then o.o**

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

***Sulks***

* * *

><p>"It was going to put me in Gryffindor."<p>

"_No_!"

"_Yes_."

Hermione and Harry cracked up, rolling on the carpet and making the few people left in the Slytherin common room look at them in either amusement or annoyance.

"Your father would have _so_ _much_ to say about that!"

"You think _I -_ of all people - wouldn't know that?"

Hermione's laughter quietened down to giggles. "I still can't believe we all got into the same house." She said, looking up at the ceiling of the dungeons with a smile.

"Yeah."

Harry yawned, and soon they all couldn't stop. Marcus came up to them with an amused look.

"You three should go to bed now. Being a first year doesn't mean you get tomorrow off."

They gave him sleepy grins. "Yes, Captain."

"You can follow Gab over there – she'll take you to the girls' dorms." He turned to Harry and Draco. "You two can follow me."

* * *

><p>The few minutes' silence was broken by a loud snore. Draco sighed.<p>

Harry threw his pillow to the foot of his bed, propping up his elbows on it and looked at Draco across him.

"I can't sleep."

Draco felt a sense of déjà vu fall over him.

"Me neither. Should we go get Hermione?"

"…Won't she be asleep already?"

Draco snorted. "Nah."

"We won't be allowed in the girls' dorms."

"We're just going to have to go and see for ourselves."

"What if one of them wakes up?" Harry asked, his eyes darting between Vincent, Gregory and Blaise's beds.

"I doubt _those_ two will wake up," Draco said, eyeing the beds of Vincent and Gregory, "and Blaise seemed really tired, so he's not likely to wake up either."

"Alright."

They pulled off their covers, grabbed their, pillows and ran to the common room as quietly as possible.

"Figures you'd be waiting for us."

Hermione yawned and put down her book. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming."

"Sofa?"

"Sofa pillows."

They set down a few pillows from the sofas, too tired to do anything else and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"They seem really close, don't they?"<p>

Flora tilted her head at her sister's words, staring at the mess of limbs on the scattered sofa pillows.

"They do."

"It would be fun to watch them being separated."

Gemma looked at them disapprovingly, tying her back her short hair. "Don't do anything to them," she advised the twins, "they might as well have this while it lasts."

Zoe came in, applying eyeliner. "I'd like to think that they remain friends. I didn't think we three would last this long, yet here we are."

Zubeida rolled her eyes.

"So," began Gemma, "who's going to wake them up?"

The twins looked at her slyly.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Draco rushed into the Great Hall, their robes and hair in a disarray. They scurried over to sit around Marcus. Terrence Higgs raised an eyebrow at them.<p>

"There's this really _evil_ girl in the common room-" Harry panted, "really, _really_, evil, she got into our minds or somethin' and I got this _horrible_ picture of some _dude_ in a _tutu_ – God, it was _horrendous_-"

Hermione and Draco vigorously nodded their heads, still panting. Hermione looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and yelped.

"There are _two_ of her – she's – _they_ – they're coming _right this way_!" She exclaimed in horror.

They dived under the table, coming up at the other side, balking when the Carrow twins switched lanes and were now walking towards where they were standing.

Harry raced after Hermione and Draco who were running towards the Ravenclaw table, set on getting as far as possible from the Slytherin devils. They spotted Fred and George and sat firmly across them, their backs to the wall, having a nearly full view of the whole hall. Fred and George looked at them curiously.

"I'm not telling."

"Me neither."

"Did you say something? Afraid I can't hear you, my tummy seems to be roaring."

The twins looked at them sympathetically.

"That bad?"

"You have _no_ idea."

* * *

><p>Severus was struggling.<p>

He hated it when he did that.

Severus could only remember a few times he'd struggled – one of them was and would be forever sketched into his memory – Lily's death.

Another moment was a bit after that, when Sirius had been taken to Azkaban. He'd known there was no way Sirius would kill his best friend's family, so he'd submitted himself in as anonymous and spoke up for his arch-nemesis before he changed his mind.

He'd spoken about it to Dumbledore when he'd failed – keeping it secret that he'd submitted himself – and was shocked when Dumbledore did nothing about it.

So he'd taken it up on himself, secretly working on Sirius' case. For Lily, he'd kept telling himself.

He wasn't sure who he was doing it for, now.

Another moment was, again, when Lily had died – not _her_ _death_, but her _boy_. It was a moment of where he went all _'To grab or not to grab?'_

The blasted baby had looked at him with Lily's teary eyes, and the decision had been made.

And then Dumbledore had literally snatched him away, just when he was starting to like him. It had taken him a whole week to get used to being without the stupid baby. Then he'd spent another week sulking, making Dumbledore go all '_For the Greater Good'_ and '_Have you started to _like_ him, Severus?_' on him. So he'd shut up. Only way Albus would shut up, anyway.

And now he was struggling again. His first potion class with the first years' was beginning in less than an hour, and he was _not_ looking forward to it – or Harry – _or_ his Godson – _or any of the new students_. He just wanted to grab a few bottles, crawl into his room and stay there till the year ended.

Severus eyed the Dreamless Potion that sat in one of his cabinets and sighed. He pocketed it, knowing he'd need it tonight.

* * *

><p>He looked <em>so fucking <em>much like his _father_, it made him _so_ _angry_, thinking of James _all_ _over_ _again_-

_Calm the fuck down, Severus._

He closed his eyes briefly, counting to five. He reopened them.

And started all over again.

_Stupid Potter, stupid boy, fucking glasses, rotten black hair-_

_This is _not_ working._

And then the godforsaken boy beamed at him.

_Beamed_.

_I think I need a few of Albus' lemon drops_, he thought, slightly frantic, opening his drawer. He discreetly put two in his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and began the class.

By having some fun with the blasted boy.

"Potter!" he began, moving the lemon drops to one side in his mouth, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blanched.

Draco and Hermione sent him sympathetic looks.

* * *

><p>"He <em>hates<em> me! The head of my own house _hates_ me! _Why_?!"

Draco and Hermione ignored him, continuing their potions essay.

"You guys are supposed to be my _friends_!"

Hermione sighed and looked up at Harry, who sat on a chair, sulking.

"We care, Harry, honestly we do – but you can't expect _us_ to know why he doesn't like you."

"I haven't even _done_ anything!"

Draco smirked, hiding his face behind a book. "Maybe that's why."

"That doesn't even make _sense_, and you _know_ it!"

"Relax Harry, it's only been a week. He'll warm up to you, sooner or later."

A few minutes later, Hermione finished her potions essay and started on transfiguration. She looked at Harry again, rolling her eyes when she saw a Quidditch magazine in his hands.

"Shouldn't you be doing your potions essay?"

Harry peeked at her from the top of the magazine and looked back down. "Snape'll probably just say everything's wrong."

"…Is that what he did last time?"

"…No."

"Then do it."

"Yes, Mom."

"Shut up."

Draco tensed. "Is someone staring at me?"

Hermione looked behind him and tensed too. "Carrow twins." She mumbled.

"Ugh."

Draco snatched the magazine from Harry.

"_Hey_!"

"If you do your potions essay, we'll be able to go visit Hagrid."

"…I hate you."

"Uh huh."

* * *

><p>"Well, I reckon it was 'cause of yer father, 'Arry."<p>

"…My Father."

"Aye. Didn' get along, Snape an' James, always at each other's throats."

"…Wow."

"Got even worse when Lily wen' out with James. Liked her, I think."

"…Oh, _gross_."

Hagrid stared at them sternly from bushy eyebrows. "'E's a good man – was friends with Lily before they came to 'Ogwarts. Fought with 'er one day, an' it all jus' wen' down."

Hermione cocked her head. "That's a bit sad, really."

Hagrid grunted in agreement, handing them cups of some brown liquid. They peered inside the cups suspiciously.

Harry took the first sip tentatively, making sure Hagrid's back was to him. Hermione and Draco watched him anxiously.

He nodded at them a minute after his first sip, confirming it was good. They drank in quiet for a while, the only noises being Fang's occasional whining and Hagrid's breathing. All in all, peaceful.

Too bad peace never lasts long.

* * *

><p>They'd returned when the sun had started to set, heading to the common room so Draco and Harry could finish their transfiguration essays. And now they were lost.<p>

They couldn't believe it.

"I can't _believe_ we actually managed to get lost, after being here for more than a _week_." Harry moaned.

Hermione looked around them.

"We might not be lost."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just on the third-floor corridor."

"…Tell me you're joking," Harry said in horror, "I don't want to die yet, I'm too young,-"

Draco scowled. "Oh, _shut_ _up_, we're _not_ going to _die_."

"Hopefully." Hermione muttered.

* * *

><p>They panted, dragging Ron's frozen body between them.<p>

"How much," Hermione wheezed, "does this guy _eat_?"

"Maybe he was just born this way," Draco scowled, dragging one of Ron's legs, "you know, weighing like bricks, and all that."

"Just one more corner guys," Harry whispered loudly from ahead of them – they'd sent him first incase someone –_ Filch_ – found them.

"See, there's the fat lady!"

Said Lady frowned. "What are you three doing up so late?" She eyed Ron. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said hurriedly. "He'll just be frozen for a while, nothing serious. Will you open up so we can get him in?"

The Fat Lady stared at her.

"You're in Slytherin, dear, can't expect me to really open up now, can you?"

"Oh, come on!" Harry cried. "Just open the door a little, and we'll just throw him in!"

"I'm sorry, no password, no entry."

Draco gave her a look filled with shame. "You won't even grant entry to one from your own house?" He shook his head. "Let's go guys, we'll just take him back to Slytherin."

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"We'll just tell Professor Dumbledore she didn't let Ron in – I wonder what he'd do, don't you?"

There was an indignant squeak.

Draco smirked.

And right that moment came a cat round the corner, its eyes glowing red.

* * *

><p>"Run <em>faster<em>, he'll be coming any moment-"

"Well, if this _loaf_ wasn't here, we'd be able to go _faster_-"

"We can't just leave him-"

"There was a _reason_ we weren't sorted into Hufflepuff, you know-"

"Besides, it _was_ his fault-"

"Who sent him to follow us, anyway-"

"_Stupid_ stalker-"

They screeched to a halt in front of a wall.

"Dead end, he's going to get us now-"

"That I am."

The three flinched, dropping Ron's limbs and turning around to face the janitor of Hogwarts. Filch stood there with his face set in an evil grin, Mrs. Norris in his arms. She jumped down and Filch followed her.

"We'll see who's most eager for you four in the Forbidden Forest, heh?"

Ron came to.

"Wha's going on…?"

He blanched when three pairs of glowing eyes glared at him.

"This is all _your_ fault, _Weasley_-"

"I've never gotten a single detention in my _life_-"

"Me neither-"

"I freakin' _hate_ him," Harry fumed, pointing a finger where Filch had just left, "_and_ I freakin' hate that _creature_ he calls a _cat_, too." He turned to Ron. "And at the moment, we _all_ hate you."

Ron indignantly opened his mouth, and promptly shut it again.

"Sorry…?" he said in a mixture of muttering and squeaking.

Hermione snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stuck.<strong>

**Really.**

**I can't believe I'm on Writer's Block after only seven freaking chapters. It sucks. So I need ideas.**

**I've got some ideas in my head, but I don't think they'll be enough. i just want to write a few more climax parts from first year to third - I think - but I could really do with more ideas.**

**I love you all, I'm way past 1000 views now.**

***Squealing internally***

**Cookies go to Suzululu4moe and SassyDoe.**

**Please see the poll on my profile.**

**(Don't leave me, you all.)**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies.**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! MORE THAN 1600 VIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer : See Chapter two.**

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>want<em> to fly."

This was the closest they'd ever seen Hermione come close to whining.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You tell _us_ not to come up with excuses that have no reason behind them."

"So?"

"_So_, you should have a _reason_, _right_?"

"…Yeah."

"You going to tell or do I have to take you to Fluffy?" Harry made a face. "I still can't believe Hagrid talks about him like some pet."

"I don't want to."

"…What?"

"That's my reason."

"Hermione!" Harry cried exasperation. "Look, just come with us, we can tell Professor Hooch you're sick or something."

"It's not even necessary for me to come!"

"But we want you to come," Harry whined, "Who else is going to yell at me if I do something wrong?"

Apparently, Harry had grown sick of the looks of awe and envy after a few days. He practically ran away from anyone who asked for an autograph, now.

"Draco can."

"As if I'm going to let him yell at me."

Draco's eyebrow twitched. He set the Quidditch magazine in his hands down, stood up, grabbed Hermione's hand and began to drag her out of the empty – save Harry and them – common room. Harry followed them. Hermione looked flustered.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Professor Hooch's class."

"But I said I don't –"

"I heard you clearly the first time, Granger. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

Hermione's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Who do you think you are, Draco Malf-"

"I'm your best friend."

Hermione blinked, feeling her cheeks go warm in an alien way. She gazed at Draco, but he was firmly avoiding her gaze, looking straight ahead.

Harry stared at them, feeling very much like an awkward outsider. Draco's words replayed in his head.

"Hey! Who the heck am _I_, then?!"

"A nobody."

"You _jerk_! Take that back, or I _swear_ I will kick your bu-"

He didn't notice they'd reached outside. Professor Hooch looked at him disapprovingly.

"That will do, Mr. Potter."

Harry beamed at her.

"Sorry Professor, just got a little carried away," He managed to say in his most British voice, "Just a little fun, really. No harm at all."

She eyed him skeptically.

He gave her the CPS - Charming Potter Smile. Draco stifled a snort while Hermione struggled to keep her smile under control.

While everyone took their places next to their broomsticks, Hermione – did she just imagine it, or did Ronald just give them the Evil Eye – specifically Harry? She blinked. He seemed to be glaring at his broom now.

…_Why's he glaring at his broom? He's even more gaga about Quidditch and flying than Harry and Draco are. _She rolled her eyes_. Boys._

She took a place on the grass, a bit behind Madam Hooch and opened her transfigurations book. A while passed in peace – then she heard yelling. She looked up to see Harry – her eye twitched – and Ronald in the air, a crowd below them. And no Madam Hooch.

She placed a bookmark in her book and scurried over to the only familiar blond head in the middle of the crowd, shoving through eager faces.

"What happened?" she asked, looking through the students.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and Ron. "Broom went out of control, Longbottom's arm broke, Professor took him to the hospital wing, Weasley took Longbottom's Remembrall, Harry went all action movie on him, both flew up and now here we are." He paused for a moment then glanced at Hermione slyly. "Then this creature came up to me - you should've seen its fur, all bushy and standing up – and it spoke in a really squeaky voice-"

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm. "How _amusing_," she said in a dry voice.

"I _know_."

She rolled her eyes, looking up at the sudden cheering, almost face palming at seeing Harry's triumphant face. They turned around as the cheering slowly died down. There came their Head striding towards them, looking livid.

"Potter," Snape snapped, "Come with me. _Now_."

Harry shoved Neville's Remembrall into Hermione's hand and trailed after Snape, his shoulders hunched.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other uneasily.

"I feel bad."

"Yeah."

"…Should we follow?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask."

"Oh, puh-_lease_."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco screeched to a halt around a corner, missing Snape and Harry narrowly. They anxiously watched them around the bend.<p>

"Why in the world is he calling out _Marcus_? From DADA lessons, no less."

"_I_ wouldn't know."

"You don't know anything." Hermione muttered.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?"

"'Scused."

"You can be _so_ annoy-"

"I introduce to you, our new team Seeker."

"_What_?" Hermione squeaked.

Draco had a mixture of bewilderment and awe on his face. "No _way_."

Snape looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!"<p>

"And here we thought he _hated_ you!"

Harry nodded dazedly. "Yeah."

Draco and Hermione plopped down on either side of him and began to shoo people away from where they were sitting on the Slytherin table.

"The new Seeker needs some time to himself now, folks-"

"That's right, give him some space-"

"Let'm breathe-"

"_Silencio_."

Draco looked at Hermione incredulously, speaking words without sounds. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I'm just practicing. Besides, it's so much more peaceful now, don't you think, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"…You're really out of it."

Harry looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Hermione tilted her head at him, while Draco fumed.

"Why are you so intent on getting Professor Snape's approval?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked then stared at her. "I don't."

"You do."

Draco seemed to be listening intently.

"Do I really?"

"Yeah."

"…No I don't."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You do. You get really sulky whenever he snaps at you, and it's like you kinda shine when he compliments you. As much as he can, anyway."

"…You make me sound like some sick fangirl."

Draco quietly snickered.

"I don't know, really," Harry mumbled, "It's just that – I probably sound crazy, but – I really don't know. It's like there's some type of thread connecting us."

Draco seemed to be coughing really hard.

Hermione pressed her lips together in an attempt to not laugh. "Should I swoon?"

Harry looked horrified. "Oh God, not like _that_. It's just – like I said, I don't know. Something like how Draco is like whenever Uncle Lucius compliments or insults him."

Draco stared at him bemused.

Hermione blinked. "Wow, you and Draco – yeah, that actually _is_ similar. You look up to Professor Snape as a father or something…?" She grimaced. "You couldn't choose anyone who actually liked you?"

"Oh, shut up."

Fred and George came up to them.

"Heard you were,"

"Elected as seeker!"

"I thought we agreed you two wouldn't talk like that."

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Have to keep up our reputation."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Yeah, Hermione, because that is just _so_ _funny_."

"Sorry guys."

After a while of talking about stuff varying from school subjects to pranks, they went up to their respectable common rooms.

Hermione transfiguring some cushions into small mattresses – something they were thankful for to the Head of Gryffindor – and lay down. Draco stood over her and glared. She blinked.

"Oh, right, the silencing spell – uh," she grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure how to undo it. Yet."

Draco stared at her for a while in disbelief. Then he jumped at her.

Harry joined the brawl and they kept at it until Zoe hollered at them to cut it out – giving back Draco his voice, too – saying some people needed their fucking beauty sleep.

They stayed silent until Zoe went back to the girl' dorms.

"Dude, she said the 'F' word."

"…Who cares?"

"…Not me."

"My _voice_, my beautiful _voice_-"

"Draco, I _swear_, you can be _such_ a _drama_ queen."

"Oh yeah? _You_ try losing _your_ voice. And _me_ being the one who does it."

"…I'd rather you not do it now, if you don't mind. I'd probably end up losing my voice in real."

"…Hermione, my _ego_."

"Ah. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Harry grimaced again. Hermione sighed.<p>

"_Relax_, Harry, we're going, too."

"I know, I know, just – not good memories, yeah?"

"…Stupid Dursleys."

"Freakin' hate them."

Harry looked at them, smiling exasperatedly.

"Forget it. Besides, Ronald's gonna be there, too, so I won't be able to focus on the darkness. Besides, who better to tease than a red-faced Weasley?"

"Right."

Filch came walking towards them, his back hunched and a gleeful smile on his face. Ron trailed behind him sullenly.

"Let's take you to the big oaf, then. Wouldn't want you to be late for _detention_ in the _Forbidden_ _Forest_ now, would we?"

"_I_ wouldn't mind." Draco said, distastefully. Harry and Ron vigorously nodded their heads.

Right that moment, Hagrid came up with Fang. He looked at the four kids sympathetically.

"I'll take 'em from here, Argus."

Filch looked extremely disappointed.

They walked towards the forest, Hagrid reassuring them that the forest wasn't all that scary. Upon arriving, he split them up.

"Aright, then, 'Ermione an' Draco can go with Fang, 'ere, Ron an' 'Arry come with me. Yer run inna somethin', yer holler." Hagrid looked them over again and nodded, satisfied. "Off yer go, then."

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, really."<p>

"Yeah. Except you two didn't have Ron with you, and so your ears aren't bleeding. Tch."

"Yours aren't either, Harry."

"_Figarutively_."

"_Figuratively_, you _idiot_."

Harry huffed. "Excuse _you_."

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, okay, we'll _never_ pair you up with Weasley for anything _ever_ _again_. Happy?"

"_Very_."

"Drama Queen."

"_Do_ shut up."

"Go to sleep already, or Zoe'll yell again."

"You say that like we care."

"Besides, _beauty_ _sleep_? _Please_."

"Will you three shut _up,_ _already_?! I had _bags! Bags,_ under my eyes today!"

Hermione shoved her face in her pillow, letting out a muffled sigh.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Professor Quirrell was the bad guy."<p>

"Yeah."

"I knew it couldn't be Professor Snape, 'cause Professor Snape's just – I dunno, Professor _Snape_."

"Yeah."

Hermione propped her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her hands and grinning at Harry. "You're really happy it wasn't him, huh?"

"Yeah."

Harry blinked. He narrowed his eyes at her and Draco. "You guys suck."

Draco smirked. "We're not the ones swooning at our House Heads'."

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me."

Hermione and Draco snickered. Hermione stretched a bit back on her seat, smiling.

"It was a pretty good year, wasn't it? Winning the Quidditch cup for our house for the first time in years, winning the house cup, too, fighting a troll-" She blinked. "Gee, I hope Dad doesn't freak out or anything. I actually liked this school."

Draco stared out of the train's window. "He better not. Doesn't he know how hard it is to get bushy animals?"

Hermione punched him on the arm, scowling. "Jerk."

Harry gazed out the window. "That aside, I'm really looking forward to '_Muggle'_ devices – _and_ Bella's food."

They gazes misted slightly.

"Bella's food…"

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Didn't turn out all that good, I guess. Oh well.<strong>

**I wanna do a time skip to their third year. I'll have parts of second year come in snippets or memos or somethin' like that.**

**I'm also thinking about pairing Harry up with Luna, so if you guys don't want that, go and see the poll on my profile, please.**

**Lastly, I think I should change the summary - Arabella isn't really there anymore. So should I change or not, and if so, tell me how it should be, yeah?**

**Cookies go to SassyDoe and FeatherHawThorn425.**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies.**

**Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MORE THAN TWO FRIKKIN' THOUSAND VIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not being able to reply to your reviews last time - I was in a real hurry. You know that moment when your parents are fed up with you being on the laptop all the time and you getting sick of their nagging, and they just threaten to take away your laptop? Yeah, it was that kinda moment. Akira could've been taken away from me,, they would've found out I was writing something like this and then I wouldn't be able to write.**

**So yeah.**

**Anyway.**

**SassyDoe: That's good! I am definitely adding the Weasley twins in future chaps, so you don't have to worry about that at all. They're like the only Weasleys I can bare. :D ...No they aren't. I love Bill, Charlie and Arthur, too. What the hell, dude.  
><strong>

**FeatherHawthorn425: Glad you like it! Hope you stick with this story!  
><strong>

** The. Thirteenth. Doctors. (Sorry, for some reason the site wouldn't let me type your name the way it actually is): I love you too. Now please tell me you're in the Marvel Fandom. ****_Please._**

**HarryPMerlinLuv: I'm really sorry if I did, I had no idea. Thanks for telling me. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.**

**Okay, so like I said in the previous chapter, I was going to be doing a time skip. This chapter takes place at the beginning of third year.**

* * *

><p>"Finding a cabin wasn't even this hard in <em>first<em> year."

"Yeah, and your whining is _so_ going to help us."

Draco peered through a window. "There's only one person in here - big, too, so maybe a sixth or seventh year. Take?"

Hermione peered through the window at the black cloaked person. "Take."

"As long as it isn't Ronald or his lackeys, please." Harry called from a bit behind them.

Draco opened the cabin door. "After you, Milady." He said to Hermione with a poker face.

She gave him a dry look. "I'm not even flattered."

"My apologies, Milady."

"Dude, you can flirt with Hermione all you want when we get inside, okay? She's not going anywhere, and we'll have a hoard of students behind us if you guys don't move."

Some people behind them snickered. They both sent Harry looks of disbelief.

"We were _not_ flirting."

"Yeah, and I'm not in Slytherin."

"I'm beginning to think you aren't."

Hermione sighed. _"Guys."_

"Okay, okay."

They shuffled inside, hoisting up their duffel bags.

"Where's the packet of food Bella gave us?"

Harry pointedly stared out the window.

"Harry...?"

He didn't reply.

_"Harry!"_

"Kidding, kidding. The packet's in my bag."

Draco reached up to get Harry's bag. "With or without food?" He peered inside Harry's bag and grimaced, handing it to Hermione. "You have so much _junk_ in there."

"Don't touch any of it, you might dirty your perfect hands."

Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"By the way, Hermione, why'd you bring your laptop? I only saw it when we were leaving."

Hermione pouted. "I'm going to try and get it to work. The reason why we're not allowed to have muggle devices is because they interfere with the magic at Hogwarts' grounds - so I'm going to take this stuff to Hagrid's and try it there."

"You spend so much time on screens, I'm surprised you don't have glasses."

Draco looked up from his sandwich. "That reminds me, why do _you_ wear glasses? You could just get Madam Pomfrey to fix them up."

Hermione smirked. "Better not - I heard the fangirls saying it adds to your supposed _charm._ You might lose fans, Harry dear."

Harry threw her a dirty look. "First off, I don't give a crap about fangirls, and you know that. Second," He turned to Draco, " I had no idea she could do that. If it's really going to lose me fangirls, I'm going to do it as soon as we arrive."

"You mean, after you've _eaten."_

"Yeah, that."

Hermione zipped up her hoodie.

"It's getting cold."

Draco frowned. "It _is."_

The lights flickered. Hermione stared up.

"Are we in the middle of some horror movie? 'Cause this isn't funny."

Harry stopped chewing. "There's a hand on the window."

They paled at the imprint of a hand on the glass.

"Should we wake up Mr. Lupin?"

_"Who?"_

"That's what it says on his bag."

"Oh. Yeah, go ahead."

"Wha- not _me_!_ You_ wake him up!"

Harry hesitantly poked the cloaked man.

No response.

Harry poked him a bit harder.

Again, no response.

"Damn, he's a helluva heavy sleeper."

Hermione cautiously uncovered the cloak a bit. "He's got brown hair. Slightly grey, too." She frowned. "I don't think he's a student - he might just be Gilderoy's replacement."

"Really?" Harry asked, peering at the brown - slightly streaked grey - hair. "He doesn't look like much."

"Neither did Quirell, and look where that got us."

"Point taken."

The lights completely went out and the compartment door opened slowly. Harry gasped, falling to his knees in front of the black cloaked figure, his hands flying up to clutch his head. He could barely hear Hermione and Draco's frantic yelling, the screaming in his head too loud.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

* * *

><p>Harry woke to Draco's face looming over him. He blinked in surprise and sat up in horror, succeeding in bumping their heads together.<p>

_"No,_ tell me you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep, oh_ God,_ you could've told me you were into men or something, or at least _warned_ me, where the hell is Hermione-"

Draco slapped him on the head, fuming, clutching his forehead with his other hand. "You freaking _moron,_ I am _not_ into men, I was checking whether you were freking awake or not, and this -" He snarled. _"This_ is what I get!" He seemed to be racking his brain for a bigger insult, but failed.

"_Id_-jit." Draco said in utter disbelief.

Hermione entered the cabin, holding a glass that held a liquid with a purplish hue. She looked at Harry anxiously, her face pale. The brown-haired man came in behind her, a look of concern over his face.

"You're awake! Thank God, it was awful when you fell, you just grabbed your head and started screaming - don't _do_ that again!"

Harry smiled weakly at her. "I'll try." He stared at the purplish water warily. "What's that?"

Hermione handed it to him. "Supposed to help you with your headache."

_"...Supposed_ to?"

"I'm sure it's harmless."

Harry cautiously sniffed it. "Smells like pizza."

"...Now I'm positive it's alright. Just pinch your nose and swallow."

Harry did as he was told and shuddered at the aftertaste. The brown-haired man handed him a piece of chocolate.

"It'll make you feel better."

"...Thanks."

They sat in silence while Harry munched on the chocolate. Harry glanced at the brown-haired man, only to find him already staring. Harry narrowed his eyes self-consciously.

"What?"

The man's smile seemed the tiniest bit sad. "Nothing. I'm Remus Lupin - your new DADA teacher." He held out his hand. Harry shook it.

_His hands are rough. _

"Harry Potter."

Remus's smiled crookedly. "Thought as much." he stood up and nodded at Hermione and Draco. "I should be going now - see if there's a problem with the train."

After he left, Harry turned to Hermione and Draco.

"He's really the new DADA teacher? He doesn't look like much."

Draco looked at him, bemused. "You already said that -_ he's_ the one who called of the Dementors, moron."

"Dementors?"

Hermione looked at Harry, her face losing some of the just returned color. "They're creatures that suck out your soul. You saw one, just before passing out - the black cloaked thingy."

Harry grimaced as he remembered the screaming."No offense at all, but how come you two are fine? And you two really didn't hear any screaming?"

Hermione looked even more uneasy. "That's what bothers me. I have no idea. I don't know much about Dementors. And no, other than your screaming, none."

Draco leaned back in his seat. "I think it might have to do with the prisoner who broke out of Azkaban a few weeks back. No one understands how he got out, since Dementors guard the whole place, so it really threw them off. There are Dementors swarming around, searching for him all over Britain. Father said in his letter that there may be Dementors around Hogwarts because of him, too."

"Why would he come to Hogwarts?"

"No idea."

Hermione looked out the window, spotting the castle. "We're arriving soon - I'm going to go change." She handed Harry a sandwich. "Professor Lupin said eating something might make you feel better. I told him you could eat all you wanted at the opening feast, and he just shrugged. So, for safety, eat."

"As if you have to force me."

She rolled her eyes, taking her robes from her duffel bag and left, shutting the door behind her. Harry made sure she was out of sight before turning to Draco.

"She's still wearing pants?"

"...I don't see any problem."

"Neither do I, but she'll never make any girlfriends at this rate."

"She has _us."_

Harry glanced up from his sandwich, looking bemused. "If there's one thing I've learned from the female population at Hogwarts, is that you _must_ have a girlfriend. I don't get why, but apparently it's some type of unspoken rule."

"You're kidding, right? What if she decides to leave us?"

Harry promptly shut up.

Draco continued. "Besides, if it's really that necessary, you'll do just fine. Just wear heels and lipstick, and _viola."_

He scurried out of the compartment, snickering when Harry's bag hit the door of the cabin in front of theirs instead of him.

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>you<em> don't look too bad."

Harry grinned at Hermione, who was leaning against the doorway.

"I know right? Madam Pomfrey said my eyes look clearer."

Hermione smirked.

"I take it you didn't tell him?" She asked Draco.

"Yep."

Harry let his arms drop down to his sides from his pose in the glass window and stared at them.

_"Now_ what?"

Hermione pretended to examine her nails. "Nothing - just that word spreads fast, and you seem to have a hoard of fans outside the hospital wing, waiting _just_ to see their idol without glasses."

"...How do I get out?"

"You can't."

"...Hah. You're the brightest Witch of our age, you can't expect me to believe you don't know a way out of here."

Hermione grinned. "Too true. I brought your Invisibility Cloak - it was horrible getting through those- those- _girls."_ She made a face.

Harry threw his arms around her. "I _love_ you Hermione, I _really, really_ do."

She patted his back. "There, there."

It was then Harry noticed Draco glaring at them - or more, _him._ His eyes widened and he sent a Cheshire grin at Draco, who in return smacked his forehead in defeat.

_Interesting._

* * *

><p>A month later, Hermione went snooping around in the restricted section of the library, and was now lost. And deeply insulted that she still didn't know her way around Hogwarts yet.<p>

She looked around the dusty room, frowning.

How_ did I get here?_

Hermione stared at the mirror in front of her.

_And why is there a mirror here?_

She scrutinized the mirror more.

_It says 'Mirror of Erised'. Erised? What does - oh, 'desire'? But its not showing anything but my reflection._

And so it was.

_What if I wish I want to see what people desire?_

She tried willing the mirror to show her father's desire. Her reflection changed to one with a full grown woman. She had her wavy black hair tied back into a ponytail, her light blue eyes were smiling and she had a soft grin on her face.

Hermione stared. _Dad wants Bella?_

_Hah?_

She stared some more.

_I am_ never_ going to let him forget this._

Hermione cautiously thought about whose desire she wanted to see next, knowing she was invading their privacy, but too curious to stop.

_I should see Filch's,_ she thought crossly._ He deserves it._

Arabella's reflection immediately morphed, and Hermione snapped her eyes shut, unable to bring herself to see what Filch wished for.

Hermione sighed, focusing her mind on herself. She opened her eyes to see her reflection again.

_Why isn't it showing my desire? _She glared at the mirror._ Maybe I don't know what I want?_

_What about Harry?_

Again, her reflection swirled, this time showing Harry. Behind him stood two adults.

_I suppose he wants his parents..._

She looked at the woman, taking in her bright red hair.

_Was she a Weasley?_ She frowned. _Nah._

The woman's red hair flowed down to the middle of her back in waves. She had the same eyes as Harry's. When Hermione looked closely at Harry and the woman, she could see they had similar smiles, too.

Her eyes went towards the man behind Harry.

Hermione stepped back, startled.

_Impossible._

The man smiled at her, as if to say _'Anything's possible, dear.'_

Hermione shook her head a little, picked up Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and slowly walked out of the room, keeping her eyes on the mirror.

Harry, the woman and the man's images slowly faded away from the glass as she left..

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand, that's it, folks.<strong>

**"OMG, who's Harry's Dad?"**

**Not tellin'.**

**O^O**

**I'm not sure if I had something to say here, at the end of the chapter, but at the moment I seem to have forgotten. Unfortunately.**

**Okay, so just I'm just going to say this one more time; I'm pairing up Harry with Luna ('cause I love her so much), so if you don't want that ship, go and see the poll on my profile.**

**Right, so I hope this chapter was fine and all, and - and, - uh - idk. I think that's all.**

***Sheepishly laughs***

**And dude, I need a new summary. This one pretty much sucks now, and I have no idea how to make a new one. I suck at making summaries. -.-  
><strong>

**Lastly, I went over the chapters, and realized I've made it look Snarry-ish. This story, by all means, is not Snarry. Even thought I might ship it, but not in this story.**

**Cookies go to HarryPMerlinLuv and the. thirteenth. doctors.**

**Reviews = A slice of Homemade Chocolate Pudding.**

**(Though I've never made it before, so Imma just ask ma Mom.)**

**Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally reached chapter 10! Woot!  
><strong>

**(I'm surprised I got here, really.)**

**Okay, first off, you guys suck. Well some of you, anyway. Well not really, but-**

**Forget it.**

**#~# **

**Here are y'alls replies.**

**FeatherHawthorn425: Thanks! And you'll find out in this chap :)**

**AliceEnchanted: I'm actually really happy to hear that. Uh, _see_ that. :P And I completely agree with your Larry comment - they'd be completely adorb. *Swoons* And could you not? You'll find out in this chap. -.-**

**Suzululu4moe: Ifkr. And I'm glad to know I'm not the nly one here who doesn't like Ginny. And yeah, Imma change some stuff - not sure about patronuses yet, though. Would it be too strange to let them all have the same animigus form? o.o And, yeah. Exactly why I wanna choose Luna :D And it is interesting, isn't it? **

**SassyDoe: SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**the. thirteenth. doctors. : _YES! _Great to finally meet one of my own! (My friends won't freaking join the fandom. Brats. *Sulks*)**

**Disclaimer: See chappie 2.**

**Right, so this chapter has left me with no more doubt that I am a complete and absolute psycho, and that there is absolutely no more hope left for me. Go figure.**

* * *

><p>Hermione dazedly walked around, still covered in Harry's cloak.<p>

_That was really him, wasn't it?_

She reached the lake behind Hogwarts and sat down.

_It's not necessary that he's Harry's father - maybe Harry just_ wants_ him to be his father. Besides, neither of the parents would have glasses, and it's highly unlikely that Harry would then._

_I'm so stumped, I can't even think straight.  
><em>

"That's surprising. You don't have a single Wrackspurt in your head."

Hermione startled, turning to the source of the voice. She did a double-take at the blond.

A bright yellow gown that was decorated with unicorns, and purple leggings. She had a dozen or so bracelets over her bare arms and a few rings on her fingers - half of her curly, dirty blond hair was up, the rest in pigtails. And she was barefoot.

"How did you know I was here if I don't have any Wrackspurts around me?" Hermione asked warily, taking off the cloak.

Luna tilted her head. "Your thoughts were loud."

"...Er - sorry if I disturbed you or something..."

"Not at all."

They stood there for a few seconds in silence, Hermione feeling slightly awkward.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Luna. "Look who's talking. A year younger, no less."

Luna faintly smiled at her. "Won't they be waiting for you?"

"...How do you know?"

"You smell like them."

Hermione deadpanned at her. "_What_?"

"The air," Luna said, twirling a finger around in front of herself, "it talks to me."

"Really?"

"Not talk, but goes inside me - tells me where its been, the like."

Hermione nodded, surprised at herself for not doubting Luna. She'd always been special in a way. She shoved her hands in her pockets. "You aren't cold?"

"Not really. Rather warm, actually."

She raised a finger to Luna's cheek and raised her eyebrows. "You really are warm," She said, shoving her hand back in her pocket. Luna looked at her startled.

"I- yes - I am. I think."

Hermione's lips quirked up. "I'll leave, then. Don't stay up too long - if I remember correctly, some second years were whining about potions."

Luna nodded, staring up at Hermione with glowing blue eyes. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Your eyes glow, too."

Luna sent her a questioning look. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing - never mind." She walked to where she'd dropped Harry's cloak and picked it up. She turned back to Luna and poked her forehead with two fingers.

"Come back here tomorrow after school - I'll bring Harry and Draco." She tilted her head. "If you don't mind, that is."

Luna looked at her with another startled expression.

"I-" she started in a faint voice, "No, I- I don't mind. Not at all. Thank you."

Hermione threw the cloak around herself, so only her face was visible. "Whatever for?" She grinned and walked away.

Luna stood there for a few minutes with a look of awe on her face, a hand on her forehead where Hermione had poked her.

_No one's touched me so naturally.  
><em>

_Not since Mother._

* * *

><p>Hermione scurried back to the castle, wondering if she should've take Luna under the cloak too.<p>

_Nah, she found a way to get out without being seen, she'll get in too. Hopefully.  
><em>

She ran inside the empty common room - save Harry and Draco, who were waiting for her - panting, grabbed a baffled Harry's arm and threw the cloak on him. After a brief thought, she pulled Draco in, too. Grabbing both of their arms, she ran out of the common room again.

"Hermione?"

"There's a mirror."

"So?"

"It shows peoples desires," Hermione said, as she led them around a corner. "I thought of what you wanted, Harry," she said, glancing at Harry crossly, "And I'm _stumped."_

Harry looked at her, confused. "What did I want?"

"Your parents. You've seen pictures of them, right? Well, your _mother_ was there," she threw him a dirty look. "But in place of your father was a _completely_ different creature."

"...Creature."

"Creature." She confirmed.

Draco spoke cautiously. "You didn't drink coffee again, did you...?"

Hermione glared at him. _"No."_

"Just askin'."

"Well, don't. Prat."

Hermione finally stopped at a door and opened it. A few feet away was the mirror. She threw the cloak off and shoved Harry in front of the mirror. Her expression changed from cross to triumphant when Harry blanched.

"You're kidding me."

"I kid you not."

"...Snape _can't_ be my father. Makes no sense, whatsoever."

Draco choked on his own spit. _"Snape?"_

"The one and only." Hermione said in a dry voice.

Draco stood next to Harry and looked stared at the mirror in fascinated horror.

"Wow."

"It's _not_ 'wow'. In fact, I think he isn't Harry's dad - I think Harry just _wants_ him to be."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "No I _don't._ I respect him and all, but not to the point of _idolism,_ or something."

Hermione pressed her lips in a thin line. Draco had the strangest urge to pull her face back.

"I don't know, Harry. You might just, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Harry almost snapped. "This mirror could be faulty - have you considered that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course I have. I tried a fair number of people to make sure. Why do you think I'm so surprised?"

Surprised seemed to be an understatement of how they felt at the moment.

Hermione sighed, sitting down in front of the mirror, so Draco and Harry were standing behind her. "There's a way we can check."

The mirror's image morphed again.

"How?"

They stared at the image the mirror was showing.

"Blood check."

The mirror showed a woman sitting on the ground and two men standing behind her.

"How would we get Professor Snape's blood?"

Behind the men were a few more people; a blond with curly hair and bright eyes, two red-heads that wore identical grins, a handsome man with not-so-greasy hair.

"That's the problem."

They stared at the mirror's image till dawn.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched onto the grass, sighing. She looked sideways at Luna, who was leaning against a tree, making a bracelet. Hermione turned onto her stomach, legs in the air and her head resting on her palms. She stared at Luna's fingers, her brain automatically memorizing her fast and nimble movements.<p>

"Why aren't you using magic?"

"It would have less meaning," Luna replied without looking up.

"Maybe, but it's the thought that counts, right? Doesn't matter how you make it."

Luna glanced up from her bracelet-making. "You know why I'm doing it how I am - so why are you asking?"

Hermione softly grinned. "You're smart Luna, I'll give you that."

Luna's cheeks flushed slightly. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, you know," she said softly. She turned back to her bracelet. "Besides, you're smart too, judging by the lack of Wrackspurts around you."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm glad."

"Well _I_ sure as heck ain't."

Hermione looked up at Draco in surprise. "I didn't hear you coming up." She said, glancing sat Harry, who sat down near Luna.

Draco scowled down at her. "Precisely."

Hermione rolled her eyes, tugging at the his pant legs to make him sit down. He obliged, still scowling.

"I can't believe you're jealous of a _girl._ A year younger, too."

Draco's face turned darker. "I am _not_ jealous. I'm fed up. You're not around as often and Harry ends up getting on my nerves."

Hermione sighed. "Doesn't he always? Besides, it was _you_ guys who pushed me into getting a _girlfriend._ Bear with it."

"I did _not!"_ Draco hissed at her. "It was _Potter -_ you know _very_ well I was _against_ it!"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Draco sighed crossly at her. "You're _hopeless."_

Hermione grinned. "Hey, _I'm_ not the one who's jealous that his friend had gotten another friend. Moron."

"Not. Jealous."

"I'm not even going to try."

"Good."

Harry grinned at them, Luna smiling too.

Luna didn't understand why they talked to her. She'd come up with a whole list of why they wouldn't want to talk to her ever since the first time she'd talked to Hermione, and yet they kept coming back.

Firstly, she was in a different house. The houses usually kept to themselves, especially Slytherins. So why three Slytherins had befriended her was a shock to her. She loved their company - of course she would. Who wouldn't after years of no friends?

Secondly, she was a year younger than them. Not completely, being no more than four or five months younger than each of the three, but she was a second year. Not a third. No same classes, no similar essays, not anything similar between studies.

Thirdly, she'd seen how close how all three of them were. She couldn't wrap her brain around why they'd want another friend or anything.

After a few days of skirting around Hermione with questions - to her surprise, Hermione had read her like a book, and told her they enjoyed her company; simple as that - she'd given up. Now they all just enjoyed each others company.

She'd come to find out things about them, as they'd learned things about her as well.

Luna found Draco actually liked her, no matter how aloof he was about it. He just got a bit annoyed when Hermione would ignore him. Just with that simple fact, she'd known he liked her. She found he liked watching Hermione a lot too, and did it as often as possible. She found she shared a mutual love with Draco for chess - surprisingly. To Luna, he was somewhat of a big brother.

Luna found Hermione had feelings for Draco too, but wasn't sure if Hermione knew about her own feelings, never mind Draco's. She found she liked the way Hermione was different from other girls at Hogwarts - for starters, not wearing any make-up. At all. She was hardly girly and rarely gossiped. To Luna, she was the protective big sister she'd never had.

Luna found that Harry had a not-very-nice family, as they didn't talk about them much. She found out he had very nice green eyes, she found she liked his messy black hair, how his clothes were never really straight, his smile, his grin and even that small frown he had when he was thinking really hard. She found she hated whenever he was nervous, since he always stood there flinching, as if someone was going to strike him. She found she adored whenever he was embarrassed, since his cheeks would flush and he'd avoid anyone's eyes.

Luna found out she liked the Boy-Who-Lived. To her fascinated horror. So she did what only she - most likely, anyway - would do. She took the feelings and shoved them down under lock and key.

Right now, she sat braiding together another bracelet, having finished and pocketed the previous one. She suddenly found a sandwich stuffed under her nose. She looked up at Harry.

"...Mine?"

"Yeah. Bella owled them. Her sandwiches are the best."

_I'm trying to _stop_ and you-_

Luna shook her head slightly in disbelief. "Thank you," she said mildly.

"Uh huh." Was the intelligent reply from Harry's full mouth. Draco snorted, eating his sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Manners, Harry."

"Don't know what language tho art speak, lad."

"Why you freakin' _brat-"_

Hermione muttered a spell. Harry turned green.

"Hermione, I _hate_ mustard!"

"Ya don't say."

"How _could_ you?" Harry wailed. "That was _my_ sandwich, too!"

"That was the point, idiot."

"Gimme yours!"

_"No."_

_"_Draco?!"

"As if."

Harry turned to Luna. "Lu?" he asked, his glowing green eyes, pleading.

Luna somehow managed to control most of the blood from rushing to her cheeks. "Sure," she said in a strangled voice. Harry beamed.

"Thanks!"

Hermione got up and sat next to her with a sly look. Luna swallowed, staring at Harry's sandwich.

"You can have mine," Hermione offered, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"I-" Luna swallowed again. "No, it's fine." She cautiously bit into Harry's sandwich.

Hermione turned her face the other way to hide her massive grin.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya have it. :')<strong>

**Right, so I've decided on Larry, as you can guess from this chap. And yes, it was Snape. The joy. Or horror. Whichever. :P**

**It's almost 2:30 AM here, and I'm glad I'm still alive. Hope this chapter's satisfying.**

**I've been listening to Kesha non-stop. I can't stahp.**

**Suggestions on improvement and the like are honored (I'm not kidding, I really honor you all).**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

** MORE. THAN. 3500. VIEWS.  
><strong>

***FAINTS IN GLEE***

**Yosh.**

**I'm like trying to nurse myself back to normal - however normal people consider a fangirl, that is - cuz I found out one of my friends - Doragon, to be exact - just literally hopped from the Johnlock ship to the bloody Sheriarty ship. **

**...  
><strong>

**It was horrifying. I had to read so many fanfics just to make sure I was still on Johnlock. *Shudder***

**AliceEnchanted: Yes, you did. Nearly spoiled it. Brat. -.- And yes, there will be more fluff. Hopefully, it'll be good. Wait, fluff is always good. Unless it's the wrong ship. Anyway, the thing about Arabella and Dan, was that Dan has had two divorces - one with Hermione's real mother, Jean (since I made her swing the other way XD), and the second with Anna, a completely unfortunate OC. And now he's after Bella (cuz I made her younger in this story). Get? :D And, omg, where in the world was the mistake? I panicked when I read that - tell me so I don't do it again, yeah? And thanks.**

**HarryPMerlinLuv: You're welcome! And you know, you really horrified me when you asked the about the second year thingy. I completely regret it now, and am thinking about doing it as an extra chapter in between the future chaps. Hopefully, that'll be okay. And I'm glad you liked the idea of Snape being Harry's father. I just love Severus, don't you?**

**Rita: Thanks girl. ;)**

**Oliviaa Rose: YOU'RE ALIVE! OMG! It was great seeing your review, I really thought you'd dropped it! And it's great to know you love the story; like, _pha-yuh (...AKA, 'phew').  
><em>**

**ladyrionach1983: That's great! :D I certainly will. Hopefully.  
><strong>

**SassyDoe: IKR! *SQUEALS***

**Disclaimer: See chapter two.  
><strong>

**...Yep. Still a psycho. Too bad.**

* * *

><p>"...You're really sure he was your godfather?"<p>

Harry stared blankly inside his cup, his body covered by his invisibility cloak. "And by all rights, he still is."

Hermione swallowed and leaned back. Draco looked at her uneasily.

"There's no chance that you misheard this-"

_"No."_

Harry's eyes were glowing. Too brightly - they could see them glowing slightly from underneath the cloak. They were surprised - no, _shocked_ - that nothing had exploded yet.

Draco pressed his lips in a line. "What if they've made a mistake...?" He swallowed when he practically _felt_ Harry glanced at him. "I mean, according to Father, the ministry makes mistakes all the time, so..."

He swallowed again.

Hermione's logical side spoke up. "I don't think so. It could always be a possibility, but its been twelve years. He must've had a trial, right?"

"Yeah," Draco said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Yeah, I guess so. They all do."

Hermione was suddenly struck by a thought. "Why don't we ask Professor Lupin? He might have known him in their school years."

Harry stood up on the bench, stepped over Hermione's legs and hopped off, taking his butterbeer with him. "Right now."

They got up and followed him out.

* * *

><p>Remus had gone into his study after a few sandwiches to check his students' essays. He didn't expect to enter the classroom, only to find three students sitting there. He at once became wary as he looked at Harry's blank face.<p>

"...Aren't you two supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" He asked, addressing Hermione and Draco.

They looked up at him uneasily. He became even more wary.

"Well, yeah, but- we- er-" Hermione swallowed. "We came to take an extra class...? If you're free, that is."

They both stared at each other warily. Remus let out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I am. What would you like to know?" He asked, walking towards his desk, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione stared at Draco. He stared back. She bit her lip and turned back to Remus.

"IsSiriusBlackHarry'sgodfather?"

Remus tensed up so fast, Draco thought he might explode.

"Repeat that." He said tersely.

Hermione slouched in her chair.

Draco did it for her. "Is Sirius Black - the one who escaped from Azkaban - Harry's godfather?" She sent him a grateful look.

Remus only tensed up further, if that was possible. He turned to them with a blank look.

"Who told you this?"

Harry looked at Remus, finally speaking up. "It's true?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

Remus's mouth thinned until they could barely see his lips. _"Who?"_

Draco opened his mouth, but Harry beat him to it. "I heard Professor McGonacall talking to Madam Rosmerta and a few other people in Hogsmeade." He glared at Remus. "Problem?"

Remus felt his control slipping, what with Harry bringing up his friend-made-enemy and being bratty.

"Yes," He snapped. "There _is,_ in fact, a _problem._ You went into Hogsmeade without supervision _or_ your guardians' signatures, knowing full well your life is in danger - that should legit get you expelled. And for your own safety, I don't think I'll even _try_ stop Dumbledore."

_I'm letting a thirteen year old get on my nerves. The son of my friend, no less. I'll bet my fangs are showing, too._

And indeed, they probably were, as Hermione was staring at him. Or his teeth. Whichever.

Remus ran a hair through his hair, feeling it standing up. He took a random chair from a desk and sat down on it backwards so he was facing them. He propped his arms on top of the backrest.

"Ask your questions, then."

Hermione scooted closer. "Is Sirius Black Harry's godfather?"

"Yes."

"Is he coming to kill Harry?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not."

"...'Kay. Did you two know each other at school?"

"Yeah. Same year, same house - we were friends, Miss Granger."

Their heads shot up as they stared at them. Remus pointedly stared out the window. "Next?"

"What? Oh. Right, uh - wow. You two were really friends?"

"Along with Harry's father and Peter Pettigrew."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, that's -" She turned to Harry. "I mean, can I?"

"...Sure."

She turned back to Remus. "Is James Potter really Harry's father?"

_"...What?_ Of course he is! Lily wouldn't cheat on James - what even gave you the idea?"

"Never mind, then," Hermione said, sighing. Remus gave her a stern glare when she shrugged.

"If you three don't tell me," He started with his face neutral. "I won't talk, either."

_I. Am. Bribing. Three. Thirteen. Year. Olds._

Draco said his thoughts out loud. "You're bribing us, Professor."

"It isn't the first time."

They looked at him, impressed. He raised an eyebrow at them. "Well?"

The three looked at each other, mentally coming to an agreement.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Sure."

"We're serious."

"...No you're not."

"...We - oh." Draco looked at him, bemused. "Not funny."

"It is, actually. He was a great joker." Remus leaned back slightly. "That one was one of his favorites."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A few seconds passed. Remus cleared his throat. "So, Harry's father...?"

Reluctantly, they told Remus about the Mirror of Erised. He didn't say a word until they finished. And even when they did, he still kept quiet.

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus stood up abruptly, walking towards the stairs leading to his room.

"I'll get his blood for you three."

"Professor-"

"Come back here tomorrow after classes."

"But-"

"Good day to you three."

"Hey-"

The door slammed shut. They stared at it speechlessly.

"Whats _his_ problem?"

Harry stood up, suddenly feeling as if he'd been hit by a truck.

"I'm going to bed," He sullenly announced.

Draco stood up and stretched. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll do something about muggle devices, then. You want a Dreamless Potion, Harry?"

"...Nah."

"I'll be with Luna, then, if you guys need us. Near the lake."

"Yeah."

They quietly walked out the door, going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Harry skidded around a corner, panting.<p>

_"Guys!"_

Hermione and Draco didn't hear him.

"Guys, slow down!"

Luna stopped and looked behind her, spotting Harry. She tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

_"Luna! _Thank _God!"_

He screeched to a halt in front of them. Hermione and Draco sent him sheepish looks. He scowled back.

"I can't _believe_ you guys didn't hear me! The _nerve!"_

"Gee, Harry, anyone would think-"

"Yeah, yeah, that it's the end of the world or something, I know - but our next class is Divination, and we really don't need that right now, could we _please_ go to the lake place, something happened and it was so freaking cool, and you really need to see it!"

"Sure, Harry, sure. Luna, what's your next class?"

"I'm free."

Hermione looped her arm through Luna's. "That's good."

Harry punched Draco on his arm and took off. "Race you!"

Draco snatched Luna and Hermione's bags and sprinted after Harry. He threw Luna's at him, promptly causing Harry to lose his footing and fall down.

"You _cheat!"_

"You're just a sore loser!" Draco called back. "Besides, who was it that took off first, huh?"

"Tosser!"

Hermione and Luna ran after them, grinning.

_"Boys."_

They all flopped onto their backs when they reached the lake. Harry suddenly stood up again.

"No, no, no, you guys have to get up. Come on, get up!"

Luna was the only one who sat up.

Hermione moaned and turned away from Harry. "In a while."

"It'll be worth it!"

Draco and Hermione sat up, sighing. "What?"

"Guys, I did Earth-Bending!"

Utter silence.

Hermione coughed. "Okay, so before we start laughing," Draco poorly concealed his snorts in the crook of his elbow, "Please repeat that."

"Believe me! I thought I was going crazy, but I tried it again and again, and dirt just kept flying everywhere!"

Luna scrutinized him. "Could you do it again?"

Harry blinked. "I- yeah, I think- I _should_ be able to-"

He plopped down on the grass with a pout.

"You guys think this is a joke."

"...Give us some proof - evidence - anything, Harry. We'll believe you."

Harry puffed out his cheeks, clearly agitated. He took a deep breath, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

Luna disappeared.

Hermione and Draco scrambled at the huge hole that appeared where Luna had been sitting. Harry opened his eyes and peered inside the hole in horror.

Luna was sitting at the bottom of the hole, completely unharmed, looking around in admiration. "Fascinating."

The three collectively let out a breath.

It was a relatively deep hole, almost about fifty feet. They carefully hovered each other down.

"It's rock. Completely rock. You sure you did this, Harry?"

Harry was admiring his work. "Oh, definitely."

"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked in wonder, running her hands over the dirt walls. Harry turned beet red.

"Nothing."

They turned to him at the reluctancy in his voice.

"Harry...?"

He covered his face, turning his back to them in mortification. "Nothing, I swear - please drop it."

Even in the darkness, they could see his ears were red.

"...Sure."

"Thanks. A lot."

"Yeah, no problem."

When he turned back to them, the way Hermione and Draco glanced at Luna and back at him - not to mention, their _grinning_ - insured that they'd do _anything_ but drop it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am <em>extremely<em> sorry for not posting this sooner, but I was ill - still am, actually - and moe mother wouldn't let me on the laptop. Another apology for keeping this chapter slightly shorter than usual, too, but I just had to post it to let you guys know I'm still alive.  
><strong>

**And, hey, I changed the summary. I couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully it's okay.**

**And the nerve of Tora. She said the cookies are silly. Imma kill her.**

**Cookies go to SassyDoe, HarryPMerlinLuv, AliceEnchanted, Rita, Oliviaa Rose and ladyrionach1983.**

**And you know what - imma give cookies to everyone who's favourited/followed this story, too. I'd copy your names here, but there seem to be (very surprisingly) a lot. Yey. *^***

**Btw, I was thinkin' about doin' some slash pairings; the only one that's not allowed so far is RL/SB. I love them, really, but for this story - not possible. So I'm going to leave the Slashes up to you guys. Leave them in your reviews - I'll see which ones are most common, then make a poll or something.**

**Lastly, I am very sorry to say that my updates will most likely be slower than usual now, as school has started up again. Stay with me guys. **

***Sulks***

**Reviews= Chocolate Fudge Cookies**

**Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M ALIVE! WITH MORE THAN 4,500 VIEWS! WOOT!  
><strong>

**...Damn. You guys review fast.**

**Not against it, though, not against it at all. ;)**

**Right, so I got pretty positive reviews for the previous chap (sho happy), and some made me dizzy. Not exactly in a bad way, but yeah. Not good while sick.  
><strong>

**AliceEnchanted: Reviewing right after I updated; _thank you._ That made _my_ day. **

**meadow-music: Bro, chill. Now take a deep breath with me. *Inhales* Now let it out. *Exhales* You mixed up my mind about who was going to recieve which element, and I just read your review and went all; "Well, damn."**

** crazycheshire. cat: Ikr XD And thanks a bunch!**

**HarryPMerlinLuv: *Brofists you***

**Carolyn12: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY SOMEONE SEES THE RESEMBLANCE! WELCOME, FELLOW OTAKU! :D And dude, breath. That's my headache, not yours. Though you _did_ mix up my initial opinions. -.-**

**SassyDoe: Thank _God. _The "What the heck!" made me worried XD**

**guest: You're welcome! And thanks, I do now! :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

**Yippie-ka-fucking-yay, man.**

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking <em>serious?!"<em>

"And don't even give us that crap you did last time!"

"You can't make Professor Snape test the blood, does he even _know?!"_

Remus sighed again. "Would you rather I told him?"

"What? No! But couldn't you find anyone else to test the blood?"

"Is fail to see the _problem, _Mr._ Potter._"

They whirled around to see Severus staring at them. Hermione thought she saw his eye twitch, too.

_It's actually probably Snape, really, but you'd die probably of horror._

Harry wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Even though he found it completely unfair that his probably-real-father was completely chilling. But then again, he didn't know.

Harry found himself wishing he didn't know, either.

"There's no problem, Professor." Draco assured. "Harry's just a bit worried-"

"If you knew who we were testing, then you wouldn't be so up to it!" Harry said crossly.

"I do believe it was your blood I was testing on, Potter."

_What're ya gonna do when it really does end up 'Snape'?_

"Yeah, and who else's?"

"Some unfortunate bloke who is your father. Someone who's not _James."_

He looked delightful about it.

"Yeah, well, do you know who the man is? The one we're testing?"

"Unfortunately, Remus did not tell me that." Severus's eyes swept over at said man disdainfully.

"It's a man you like," Harry said miserably. "And if he really ends up bein' the father, you like him so much, you'll probably kill me."

"...What."

He actually made it sound like a sentence, instead of a question.

Hermione was staring at Harry with a bemused look. "I've got no idea, Professor."

Remus sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Do you guys want the blood results or not?"

"We do."

"Come on, then."

"Just not-"

"Oh, shut up, Harry. You know we can't ask anyone else. They're too nosy."

"Have you _seen_ the size of _his_ nose?"

Severus bristled. Draco slapped the back of Harry's head.

Upon reaching his classroom, Severus walked up to his desk and took out three vials and placed them on his desk. The rest quietly took chairs and brought them up to his desk. The potions' genius took no notice.

"...Hey, Professor, what's the third vial?"

"Verum Sanguinis," was the reply. "It gives the truth about blood - heritage, status, the like. You must keep in mind what you want to know and direct it at the potion and blood with your wand - or in some cases, with your mind, if you can do it well enough."

Severus took the two vials of blood and took approximately five drops from each into a flattish bowl. He then took the third vial, and using a dropper, let one drop fall onto the blood in the bowl. Then he pointed his wand at the mixture, which let out a stream of blue liquid. The mixture turned bright green.

They stared at it.

"I wouldn't suppose that means negative, now..." Hermione said in a weak voice.

"It is very much positive."

Harry looked sick. Draco was patting his back sympathetically, and Remus looked like he just didn't know what to do.

Severus looked over them. "Who is it?"

Harry looked at him with lost eyes. Snape blinked.

Harry was changing - his bodily appearance seemed the same, it was just his eyes and hair. His green eyes now had pieces of brown littered about, and his hair was in different shades from dark red to black. Draco and Hermione did a double take.

"Wow."

"Your hair's pink, man."

"It's red," Hermione assured him. "Guess from your mother."

"And the black from-" Draco blinked and looked at Snape. "Er - your father."

Remus tilted his head slightly. He stood up and pushed Harry so he was standing next to Snape. Severus looked bewildered. Remus tilted his head again.

"They actually do look a bit similar, don't they?"

Draco and Hermione hummed in agreement. "If you take away the nose, then you could actually consider him the father." Hermione mused.

Severus paled drastically. "...What...?"

"Or we could just keep pulling Harry's nose and then punch it at an angle that it looks similar."

Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't go with that - he might lose fangirls. We have to see how they react to red hair, anyway."

"And his eyes."

Harry made a face. "Why are my fangirls so important?"

"How do you think we make money?"

Severus fainted.

* * *

><p>"Do not <em>touch<em> me!" Severus snarled.

Hermione obediently retracted her hand. Severus glared at her and turned so his back was facing them. He heard Draco snort.

"Real mature, Prof."

"Where's the brat?"

"Hey, he's your kid - you have to call him Harry now."

"Come on, say it with us - Ha-rry. A disgustingly common name. It's ridiculously easy to pronounce."

"I'll call him what I like," Snape snapped. "And don't tell me he's my son. Now where is he?"

Hermione snickered. "He's going to have a field day if he knows you asked about him. He's up in his room."

"Sulking." Draco added.

The curtain was pulled back and Remus's face made an appearance. "Awake yet?"

"Apparently so." Came Severus's muffled voice from underneath the blankets. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So that's where Harry gets his love of blankets. You're actually a bigger softie than I thought, Professor."

"Shut up, Miss Granger."

"Sure."

Draco poked Snape's lumpy form under the blanket. "You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later, Professor."

"Better later, then."

"Do it for Lily."

Hermione and Draco whipped their heads to look at Remus with wide eyes. Severus slowly pulled down the blanket to join them.

"You're horrible."

"You love me."

"Merlin forbid."

* * *

><p>Luna sighed.<p>

"Harry, I'm sure he didn't faint because he didn't want you as his son or anything-"

"He did. That's exactly why he fainted." Came the muffled reply from under the blankets. "He looked so revolted and disgusted-"

"You know that's not true-"

"It _is."_

"Harry, don't be ridiculous."

"So now I'm ridiculous."

_"No,_ Harry, _no._ Will you try to understand what I'm saying?"

"I don't want to."

"I bet he feels terrible, you know."

"Obvs he would, seeing as he hates me and all and now has to deal with me being his son."

"Merlin's Nargles, Harry-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"...Fine."

"Thanks."

A few minutes passed. Luna stood up. Harry's reddish black head peeked out of the covers. "Where are you going?"

"To someone who actually wants to be with me."

"I want you to be here." He dived back under the covers when Luna walked back.

"Okay. Can I talk to you about Professor Snape being your father, then?"

Harry let out a groan. "Fine. But only 'cause your my friend."

"Mhm. So, about Snape-"

"I changed my mind."

"Too late. Now about Professor Snape, he'll come around. He can't avoid you forever, and it's better you two settle this sooner than later."

"He'll choose later."

"And you?"

"...I choose later, too."

Luna let her forehead hit the bedpost. The door swung open at that moment, permitting Vincent and Gregory. They blinked at her. Then they looked at the lump covered by blankets. They dragged their eyes back to her.

"We'll come at another time." Gregory said politely.

"Thank you," Luna said back, bowing her head at them a little.

They left.

"They have very good manners." She commented.

Harry snorted. "That's just 'cause they thought we were-"

"We were?"

"Nothing."

After a few minutes, she'd finally gotten rid of all - well, most - of Harry's negative thoughts. The door opened again. This time it was Blaise. He glanced at Luna, to Harry, and back at Luna.

"Ill come back later."

"Thanks."

He left. Luna turned to Harry.

"Are all Slytherins this nice?"

Harry snorted. "Hardly. They've just misunderstood what we're doing."

"What do they think we're doing?"

Harry threw off his covers and looked at Luna dead in the eye. She stared back, perplexed. He sighed.

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_I'm really sorry for this - I shouldn't have kept it a secret. But at the time I found out you weren't James' son, our relationship was hanging on threads, and I had no idea where Severus was, or what he was doing._ _So the only thing I could do was put a long-term disillusionment charm on you and pray no one found out._

"...That's it?"

"...Seems like she couldn't finish the letter..."

"Oh well."

"Chill, Harry, maybe she didn't know how. I don't know, but this type of thing seems kinda hard to put in words."

"The truth has been spoken."

"And the mighty have fallen."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you guys."

Draco mimicked her. "'Shut up, you guys.'"

"My voice is _not_ squeaky."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Mhm."

Hermione looked at Severus and Harry. "So now what are you guys gonna do? Get over it and let Harry call you Dad, or just forget everything?"

"The latter."

Harry's face fell. The rest of the people in the room stared at Severus. "What the hell?"

"The Wizarding World won't be happy if I'm the father - far from it."

"Okay, so we won't tell them. Now can I call you 'Dad'?"

Hermione grinned. "Can we call you Uncle Sev?"

Severus blanched. Remus patted his back.

"We're going to have to tell the whole world sooner or later-"

"Later, then."

"But just how are we going to break it to them?"

"...That's a good question."

"With no answer."

"Malfoy, _stop_ stating the obvious."

"Just saying."

"How about we just start with Hogwarts?" said Hermione. "Better not break it to the whole world at once."

"...Make sure Rita Skeeter is the last to know, then."

They snorted. "Pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SEVERUS SNAPE, FATHER OF HARRY POTTER?<br>_**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

**_Apparently, former Death Eater Severus Snape has been found to be Harry Potter's father!_**

**_See more on page 17._**

"This-"

_"How-"_

"What-"

_"Why-"_

"Bloody-"

_"Fuck-"_

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. "Who said that?"

Harry slouched. "Sorry 'Mione."

"Wait till next year, please. Then I'll have no objections to your curses."

"...You curse all the time."

"I happen to _know_ what I'm saying."

"Jesus."

Harry pushed away his plate, trying his best to ignore the stares and loud whispers.

"I've lost my appetite."

"Don't let a worm ruin it, Harry."

"...Okay."

Hermione stared at the paper in her hands with disgust. "She's written a whole bloody page. Where the hell did she get all that information? It's like she was in the room with us! We didn't even tell anyone other than Professor McGonacall!"

"So it's _true?"_

Their heads flew up from the paper. Harry let out a breath of relief at seeing the twins. "It's only you guys."

"Gee, I feel so loved."

"Kidding, man. Thought you might be a fangirl or similar."

"That makes me feel even worse, Freddie."

"It does."

"Sorry, but we didn't know if we should tell you or not. Before we know it, the world knows already."

Luna ran up to where they were sitting and began piling up her plate. She looked like she'd ran a hundred miles. "Morning. Oh, hello Fred and George."

"You can tell them apart, Luna?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "We don't know how she does it - she just knows. She's also one of the only Ravenclaws that respects us out of their own will, so we like her."

Harry glowered at Fred.

"Hey," Hermione began hurriedly. "Harry can Earth-bend. I've searched and searched, but I can't find anything in the library that explains it."

The twins blinked. "Can you really? Bill's the only one we know who can Earth-bend, and he's always away in Egypt."

"...Wait a second. You mean lots of people have this thingy?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Earth-bending is the rarest of all four elements - Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Most strong wizards have it - I'm not surprised Harry boy does. Thing is, we don't go around showing it off. Luna, if you please."

"Long before Hogwarts had been found, this small group wizards and witches learned how to bend elements. Unfortunately, they got too greedy-"

Draco snorted. "As usual."

"-And eventually they fought and ended up killing each other. After that, whoever could do bending was shunned. So people who have this _thingy_ keep it a secret."

George nodded. "Lovely story, really. Then the founders came along - they could bend, too. They tried to make people see that bending could be used for good - dunno how, but yeah."

"Helga could Earth-bend," Fred continued. "Rowena, Air-bend, Godric, Fire-bend, and Salazar could Water-bend. They almost succeeded, but then a bunch of purebloods ended up not agreeing and it all just went insane."

"So they were killed." Luna finished.

Hermione blinked. "I always did think the Wizarding World was made up of a bunch of drama queens."

"Well, now that you've told us something very _shameful,"_ Fred and George grinned, "we can bend, too. Mum hates our bending - always fussing that someone will find out. I'm Water."

"And I'm Air," said Fred.

"Bill's Earth, Charlie's Fire. Comes most handy with his dragons."

"Percy can or cannot bend - we've got no idea. Ronnie can't bend yet or can't at all, and dear Ginny's still too young."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"No?"

"We'll be on our way, then. Have fun."

"Yeah."

Hermione whistled. "That was some deep sh- sorry - crap."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY.<strong>

**I'm terrified of this chapter, and I sincerely hope it was all fine.**

**Cookies go to AliceEnchanted, SassyDoe, meadow-music, crazycheshire. cat, HarryPMerlinLuv, Carolyn12 and guest.**

**Reviews = Chocolate Fudge Cookies.**

**Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yosh.**

**Hey, do any of you guys have Tumblr? I recently made an account (I love it there, it's like another home or something), and could do with some followers.**

**AliceEnchanted: Do you know how great it is to know someone enjoys my story so much? My heart just goes 'boom'. Not to mention you've been the first reviewer for two chaps straight. *Hands out plate of cookies***

**Suzululu4moe: Omg, Imma make the teachers go berserk XD**

**Carolyn12: Ah, well, like father like son... XD  
><strong>

** Ms. JasminMalfoy: Obvs they can, I love them too much :D And I was hoping to write their second year later on in future chaps; you know, when they just look back on the past or something ;) Hopefully, that'll be okay.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

**Link to moe Tumblr: okamiaki . tumblr . com (Without dem spaces)  
><strong>

**Hope y'all like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Luna stared at the tiny room in surprise.<p>

"What _is_ this?"

It was a small, dusty room with grey, dirty walls, and didn't have anything of interest, really. Hermione reached for the wall, her face suspicious.

She blanched when her hand went right through it. She and Luna cautiously walked through the wall where her hand had passed.

"Illusion charm," Luna muttered.

"Okay, _now_ what is this?"

Beyond the walls, the place looked like any teenager's dream room. The place was huge, with pillars here and there, separating the room into small sections. They couldn't see the whole room, as there were curtains hanging from the ceiling at some places.

One section was bigger than the others - speakers were piled on top of each other next to one wall, making it seem like the wall was made of speakers. The floor in front of the speakers was covered with mats. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"That place is _definitely_ for dancing."

Luna blinked. "Dancing?"

Hermione hummed, a grin on her face. "Means that a Muggleborn or Half-blood did this place - I don't think any Purebloods know how to use Muggle devices, much less _dance._" She glanced sheepishly at Luna. "No offense, though."

She walked to another section. Her eyes glittered. "Unbelievable. Laptops. At Hogwarts. Luna, pinch me."

Luna did so. Hermione winced.

"Not a dream, then."

There were curtains hanging in a straight line from the middle of the ceiling - or what _seemed_ like the middle of the room - as if dividing the place in half. Hermione and Luna carefully parted the curtains slightly. Hermione grinned again.

"This place is like a Muggleborn's dream palace - magic and electronics together. Beautiful."

Luna looked around curiously at the coaches and TVs littered around.

"The smell is familiar."

Hermione frowned at her. "I can't smell anything."

"It smells like Weasleys."

"...Hah?"

"...Er - the air. It's the air again."

"...You know, I think you have air-bending. Like, I've never seen you flip a page or something. It just turns by itself, as if you're ordering the wind to do it. Or something."

Luna gazed at Hermione. "Really? I never noticed. I've just never flipped a page." She blinked. "That's sort of actually unsettling."

Hermione spied a book on a nearby table. Before she told Luna what she wanted her to do it it, she flipped over the cover.

"Says William Weasley. Didn't George say that's his oldest brother?"

"Yeah. Though I think it was Bill."

Hermione sighed when she saw Luna take interest in a painting that hung on a wall. She walked up to her and firmly dragged her away from a painting she was staring at. "Luna, try to lift this book."

Luna picked it up with her hands and stared at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I mean with wind - try to imagine lifting it."

The book floated up for exactly a second and fell back down. Hermione looked pleased and impressed.

"Well at least I won't have any more headaches about you being an air-bender now. Congratulations."

"...You just congratulated me on something shameful."

"I'm freakin' awesome." Hermione glanced at Luna who looked flustered. "It's not bad, really. No one besides me and the boys - and I guess the twins - will know. And your father, if you want."

Luna winced and shook her head. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "...Okay."

_"What is this place?"_

Hermione blinked. "Was that Harry's voice?" She asked Luna.

"...I think so."

_"It's probably just some emptied broom closet, come on."_ Came Draco's annoyed voice.

Hermione stood in front of where her hand had gone though the grey walls, just on the other side.

"Guys, it's an illusion charm - just walk through the walls."

_"...Was that Hermione?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Dork. Walk through the walls, it'll lead you to us."

_"...How do I know this isn't a trick?"_

"Who else ya gonna believe?"

_"...Yeah it's Hermione. After you, loser."_

_"Jerk."_

They could practically _hear_ Draco roll his eyes. _"Oh, I have been_ burnt."

_"...That was_ so_ funny."_

_"Move it."_

_"My perfect ass?"_

_"...That's_ it."

Draco walked through the wall with a pissed look on his face. Hermione fell over laughing.

"I am now _totally_ convinced you guys like each other," She said, gasping for breath. Luna giggled. Draco threw her a dirty look.

"If you even think about it, I'll force you to make Amortentia and make you feed it to Bulstrode."

Luna tilted her head. "You wouldn't do that, you like Her-"

Draco slapped a hand on her mouth, a look of sheer terror on his face. "I like _no_ one! You hear me, Lovegood?! _No_ one!"

Luna pushed away Draco's hand. "Your feelings would beg to differ."

_"Screw_ my _feelings!_ I don't care!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Relax, drama queen. We won't tell anyone you have feelings for - er - Millicent." She winced.

Harry fell through the grey wall. They stared at him.

"You jumped?" Draco said in disbelief. "Man, you're a bigger doofus than I thought."

"Shut. Up. I didn't know, okay? And if you keep at it, I'll tell the whole school you like Bulstrode."

"I _don't!"_ Draco all but shrieked. "It's a huge misunderstanding! I wouldn't marry Bulstrode if she was the last girl on Earth!"

"...Okay, dude, chill."

"Don't you start, too. I had to bear with Scarhead's whining the whole way."

_"Excuse_ me? More like _I_ had to bear with _your_ whining! I swear, if you got all that from your father, then I feel so _sorry_ for Aunt Cissy!"

"I will _kill_ you, with my _bare hands-_ woah, are those _speakers?"_

"Apparently so." Hermione said, grinning. "Though I didn't try them. They might set off alarms or something. Didn't wanna risk it."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the DJ panel a bit off from the speakers. He pressed a few buttons with Hermione peering over his shoulder, telling him what not to press.

**_MY ANACONDA DON'T_**

They all stared at the speakers in horror.

**_MY ANACONDA DON'T_**

Except Luna, who had never heard such music before.

**_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun  
><em>**

They finally seemed to come over their shock. Hermione covered Luna's ears with her hands - who looked put out at having people covering her sense organs - and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Well?! Turn it off before it starts up again!"

Harry almost destroyed a few buttons trying to switch everything off. Hermione removed her hands from Luna's ears, careful not to tangle her fingers in her curly hair. She looked at them curiously.

"What did that person mean by not wanting them unless they have buns...?"

Draco turned around in a violent coughing fit. Harry followed his example after trying to control his laughter. Hermione glared at them. She turned back to Luna, who looked up at her with clear, curious eyes. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Luna, you will forget that. Okay? It's very offensive, and you do now want to go around saying that to people. Really."

Luna blinked. "Okay."

"Okay, that's cleared up, so now-"

"GOT YOU, YOU THIEVING _SCOUNDRELS!"_

_"KNEEL!"_

"AND THEN OBEY _ALL_ OUR COMMANDS!"

"FOR ENTERING OUR DOMAIN WITHOUT PER- wait, no, what the hell. It's just you guys."

Draco glared at the masked guys. "Yeah, _just_ us."

One of the three Indian-masked guys took off their mask, showing the face of George Weasley. He grinned down at the four. "Sorry, but you guys aren't even of age."

Hermione squirmed, trying to find her way out of the net that had fallen on them. "I don't even wanna know what _age_ has to do with _this."_

Fred and George helped them remove the net. Harry stared curiously at the third masked person. He seemed to blink.

"Oh, uh - Lee Jordan."

He removed his mask and grinned down at them. Luna smiled back.

Harry twitched.

"Well," Fred started, "It seems you've found our castle. We now must have you sign papers, lest you tell anyone about this room."

Hermione looked at them warily. "What happens if we do?"

"You suffer a fate worse than death." George said brightly.

"...Okay. Can I ask some questions before we sign?"

The twins returned her wary look. "...Fire away."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Why do we need to sign papers?"

"...For secrecy."

"Where are the papers?"

"...We don't have any. _Yet._ But that doesn't mean you go around telling everybody about this room."

Hermione made herself comfortable on a sofa and tugged Draco's sleeve to make him sit down. He gave her an amused look and plopped himself down. Luna and Harry sat across from them.

Lee sent the twins a questioning look. They ignored him and glared at the quad, who sent back innocent looks.

"Also," Harry began, "Care to tell us why you have dirty songs installed in that thing?" He pointed at the buttons panel.

The twins slowly grinned. Fred sat down next to Lee in front of a laptop, while George walked towards a cabinet - that looked like a fridge on the inside - took out a drink and sat down on an arm chair. He lifted a leg so he was sitting ankle-on-knee style. Then he proceeded to stare down at them while sipping from his glass.

Draco smirked when Hermione and Harry stifled snorts.

"If you're trying to act cool," Draco said with a not-so-straight face, "It's _really_ not working."

George rolled his eyes when Fred and Lee laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you the history of this room. You were gonna ask, anyway." He pointed at Hermione. She grinned back sheepishly.

"Alright, so, truth be told, I have no idea how old this place is. All I know, is that Dad had this place when he was at Hogwarts. And I think that before him, our grandparents did. Basically, it's a place that some Muggleborn made way back and handed it down to another Muggleborn he or she trusted who handed it down to a person _he_ trusted, and so on. With me so far?"

They nodded.

"Right. So, this place ended up in Dad's hands. And you've met him, you know how crazy he is about Muggle stuff. It was a dream come true for him. Said he considered failing his grades just to stay here. He handed it down to Bill, who handed it down to Charlie, who _didn't_ hand it to Percy, but us. And here we are."

"...So what exactly do you guys _do_ here?"

"Hang out, do homework, chill out, the like. We tried the dancing stuff, but since none of us know how to dance, we just listen to the music."

"...I know how to dance."

They all stared at Draco.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Harry, trying to keep his jaw off the floor. "I learned with Hermione, but I've never seen _you_ dance."

"I was with Bella a while before you guys came," Draco said. "She dances, as you know, and she taught me. She loved it, was a good teacher, and I learned fast." He looked thoughtful. "Though I haven't danced for a long time."

Hermione's face lit up. She turned to George. Lee and Fred stopped trying to eavesdrop and came to sit with them.

"If we don't tell anyone, will you let us come here again? I know some Muggleborns who know how to dance - they were the ones who crashed Madam Rosmerta's place - and if I talk to them, they could come here and teach you guys. How about it?"

_She looks far too happy for them to refuse_, thought Draco._ She must really love dancing._

"Malfoy, yo be droolin, bro. Care to share your thoughts?"

"Shut the hell up. Ass."

Harry sent him a sly look.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Luna has an announcement to make."

"...No I don't."

Hermione looked at her, surprised and cross. "You said they could know."

"But-"

"There is nothing shameful about it," Hermione fumed, "It's not like you _asked_ for it, now did you? No. But you have it anyway, so you're going to be proud of it."

"There is nothing to be proud about." Luna's voice was hard, yet so soft. Hermione's face went blank. She picked up her bag and went towards the grey walls from where they had entered.

"Fine, then. Bitch about it by yourself for the rest of your life."

And with that, she left.

They sat in silence for a solid ten minutes. Then, Luna got up and left, too.

Harry and Draco looked at each other uneasily.

Lee opened his mouth, then promptly shut it. He opened his mouth again.

"If there's anything I've learned about these type of fights, is that they'll make up on their own. If you two," He moved a finger from Harry to Draco and back, "Try to help, it might just get worse."

He walked up and got himself a can of something from the fridge-cabinet. He seemed to notice the surprised looks he was receiving. He rolled his eyes.

"Chill, I have three older sisters."

"...Our poor boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter is good. I just had to add the Weasley twins in here. Now they have an excuse for coming into chapters without permission XD<strong>

**Okay, you guys scared me with the lack of reviews in the previous chapter. Was it really that bad? O.O**

**Hopefully, I'll update the next chapter sooner. And are any of you guys doin' their A levels? Cuz I have some questions that I really need to get answered.**

**Cookies go to Ms. JasminMalfoy, Suzululu4moe, Carolyn12 and AliceEnchanted.**

**Cookies = Chocolate Fudge Cookies**

**Peeeeaaaaace ooouuttttteeh.**

**I ain't drunk. O' high. I ain't. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAP! THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

**Y'alls reviews be at the bottom. Hope you like this chappie. ;)**

**Warnings for this chapter: This chapter contains Dramione, and only Dramione, so whoever does not ship Dramione, I highly recommend you not read on. And whoever does, I know they're only in their third year, but soulmates really can't keep their hands off each other - I should know, I read and watch XD - so yeah. No flamies please. *Bows***

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed.<p>

She lifted her hands to rub her swollen eyes. Leaning against a tree, she blindly picked out a book from her bag and sighed again. After attempting to read a few words and failing, she set the book down with an angry huff.

"It doesn't matter," She mumbled to herself, "This was gonna happen sooner or later, it always does. I'll just go back to when it was just me, Harry and Draco."

_But what if they want Luna to stay?_

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees, balancing herself on the heels of her feet and stared at her bag. "Then I'll just leave. They won't be able to choose between me and her, so I'll just get up and leave. Then I'll go to the waaaay long ago days, when it was only me, Dad and books. And I'll visit Bella occasionally."

_You shouldn't have lashed out at her._

"I _know,"_ Hermione moaned pitifully into her arms. "I _know,_ and I'm _sorry,_ but it doesn't matter now, she hates me."

_It's no ones fault but yours._

"Shut up," Hermione whispered, setting her head down in her arms. "I know, so shut up."

_You always think you know everything, and this is where it gets you._

Hermione's eyes blazed gold. "Shut _up."_

"You know, talking to yourself is the first step to mentality."

Hermione's head snapped up. Draco stared at her with a bemused look on his face.

He was hanging upside down on a branch. The way his hair hung down made her stomach flip.

"In fact, I think it was you who first told me that."

"You're hanging upside-down from a branch. By how you've put your feet, you'll fall down and break your shoulder."

_And now you're blabbing again._

She always did that when she was nervous. And whenever she was nervous, that negative voice popped up.

Hermione leaned back against the tree, grabbed her book and set it in front of her face, not wanting him to see her red eyes. She heard him sigh and drop onto the ground in front of her.

"No use hiding, I know you've been crying."

"If you're trying to make me laugh by spouting poems, then don't. Really. Besides, didn't Lee tell you not to bother us?"

"...How did you even...?

"...I guessed."

"...Right. Should've known."

A few minutes passes in silence. Draco rolled his eyes and snatched Hermione's book. She stared at him, highly bemused.

"What? You weren't even reading it."

"I look terrible."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Since when does Hermione Granger care about how she looks?"

_Since I started having feelings for you._

"Ever since I noticed I was a girl."

"And that was what, a few seconds ago?"

"Very funny Draco."

"Hey, I got you to smile, so you really can't judge."

He leaned back on his hands and lazily grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile back exasperatedly.

_It's not fair that you're Pureblood._ Hermione thought, caught between happiness and sadness_. It really isn't._

Draco frowned when she went silent again. He reached forward and placed a hand on her forehead. She glared at him.

"I'm not sick."

"Actually, I think you are. Feel for yourself."

_Probs 'cause you're here in front of me,_ She thought, mentally snorting.

"It's nothing Draco- wait, _what_ are you doing?"

Draco was leaning closer to her, his eyes narrowed and glowing bright.

_I love his eyes, they're so silver and bright-_

"You smell."

"Hah?" Hermione deadpanned.

"No, I mean - it's a good smell. Really good. Can I?"

She hesitantly nodded and tried to keep her expression normal when Draco leaned in to her neck.

_I can feel his nose on my neck, should we be even doing this, what the hell-_

She sniffed, and her eyes widened.

_That smell._

She breathed in again.

_What_ is_ it?_

Draco stiffened when _she_ leaned into _his_ neck. _She_ freezed when his _lips_ met her _neck._

_But neither of them moved away._

"Draco...?"

"Wha- I- yeah, I mean, should I-"

"No- no, it's fine. Er, should _I_ move?"

_"No."_

She'd see his flaming face then. Though judging by the redness of her ears, Draco wasn't the only one whose stomach was trying out for the Olympics. At a sudden flash of white and the noise of a shutter, they shot away from each other. Colin stood a few feet away, looking rather put out.

"Why'd you move? I could've taken a few more pictures."

Hermione glanced at Draco, praying the redness in her cheeks had gone away. Though seeing Draco, she didn't think she'd mind if the red was still there, because _he_ was still flaming.

He was actually flaming.

_Oh God._

Draco's eyes were wide and the silver was glowing so bright, it was almost white - and his face was still red. And there was fire coming out of his ears.

Hermione's jaw dropped._ "Draco?"_

Colin snapped another picture of Draco, his eyes sparkling.

"He looks like-"

_Like he just came out of a sex book,_ Hermione thought faintly. She winced when she just realized what she'd thought.

And then Colin shifted a little and took a picture of her.

She lunged for him. Colin squeaked and ran, clutching his camera to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you looked more like a girl than I've ever seen you!"

"What the hell does that even mean?! I _am_ a girl! Creevey, get your ass back here, _right now!"_

_"I'm sorry Hermione! _And I meant it like, you never act like a girl!_"_

She stopped at the top of the hill, knowing she wouldn't be able to catch him now. She glared at his retreating back. Hermione then glanced behind her, seeing Draco standing there.

Unfortunately, there was no more red. Save for his hair now, as that was on fire now. She held herself from pouting.

"Hermione," Draco said, panting slightly from running up the hill, "Look at the lake."

She blinked and looked towards the water.

Colin was running next to the lake, and it seemed like there was a miniature wave about to splash on him - which he hadn't noticed.

Hermione glared slightly again at Colin and willed the wave to fall on him.

It did. They blinked when they heard Colin's shouts.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you do that?"

"I- I don't know. I don't think so."

She noticed her hands shaking and shoved them into her pant pockets. Draco frowned at her.

"Try it again."

She opened her mouth to refuse, but stopped by the look on Draco's face. She sighed.

She willed a wave halfheartedly. The water seemed as if someone was trying to lift it up, but was failing miserably. Draco glared at her. Hermione smirked back.

"Oi, just because you're a Fire-bender now, it doesn't mean that I have to bend something."

"...Is my hair on fire?"

"Yep."

"...Is it falling out?"

"No. Why don't you try putting it out - just will it to disappear or something."

The fire disappeared and Draco's eyes dimmed until they were back to steel grey.

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

Draco walked a bit back and picked up Hermione's bag from where he'd dropped it. He swung it over his shoulder and took her hand, leading her down the hill, towards the lake.

"Come on, we're gonna see if you can Water-bend or not."

"...Is it really that important?"

"'Course it is."

Hermione sighed.

* * *

><p>They walked back to Hogwarts, their clothes drenched.<p>

"That," Hermione grinned, "Was great."

Draco hummed. "It'd be better if we'd brought along towels, though. Now I have to change."

Hermione grinned again.

"Sorry, but it _was_ you who insisted."

"Yeah, well. It was worth it."

Hermione stopped walking.

_This isn't good for your feelings._

She dropped her bag on the ground.

_I know._

Draco stopped and looked at her questioningly.

_But I don't care anymore._

She grinned again and jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

_It's not like I'll like anyone like I like him._

Draco stumbled back a little, surprisingly not falling down. Maybe out of sheer will. He found himself thankful that he was taller than her.

She rubbed her nose against his neck, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up.

"Hermione...?"

_I like you Draco. A lot. Heck, I'll bet anything I'm probably in love with you already. I'm too young for this._

"Thanks Draco," Hermione mumbled. "For today. Cheering me up, Water-bending, Fire-bending, chasing Colin, holding my bag,"

Draco's eyes widened, his cheeks going warm again. Hermione continued.

"For letting me smell you, for not pushing me away, for being there whenever Harry wasn't, choosing to cheer me up instead of Luna,"

She tightened her arms around his neck slightly, but Draco still noticed.

"I'd look at your face right now," Hermione whispered, "But I'm scared."

Draco dropped his head onto her shoulder, breathing her in and marveling at how he didn't seem to be tiring of her smell.

"Don't be." He mumbled against her neck.

Hermione slowly pulled back and stared at him. Draco smiled back at her lopsidedly and knocked her forehead with his. She returned his lopsided smile.

"Don't ever be."

* * *

><p>Minerva felt like a teenager all over again. She barely contained her giddiness while she watched the two students go back inside. Severus watched her with a bemused face.<p>

"Oh, come now, Severus. Don't rob an old woman of her only source of happiness."

"Spying on students' romances?"

_"Severus."_

"Professor," Severus started, rolling his eyes, "Those are your students. I hope you'll remember that."

"I really don't see your point. _And,"_ She said pointedly when Severus opened his mouth, "I _refuse_ to see the point. Besides, I didn't know you could say the word _romance,_ never mind _know_ what it actually _means."_

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes again. "I lived in America for three years, Professor. It's almost illegal not to say the word now and then. Especially when your neighbors are old women."

Minerva's lips quirked up. "Didn't you come here for Harry?"

Severus grimaced. "Potter- no Snape- the _fuck-"_

"His _name,_ Severus."

"...Harry."

"See, now that wasn't too hard."

"Right. So - _Harry_ - I don't know what to do with the- the- _boy." _Severus made a face.

Minerva looked at him with a soft look, which he pointedly ignored.

"You should treat him gently," She said, looking out the window again, "When the holidays come, take him to your house."

Severus squirmed in his chair. "Professor-"

"You should take Granger and Malfoy - Lovegood, too, as he seems to have a soft spot for her - so he'll be more comfortable."

Severus pressed his lips together.

"Minerva, I don't have a house anymore."

Minerva's head snapped to look at him. _"What?"_

"I gave it up. Came to live at Hogwarts. Albus agreed."

"...Albus," Minerva sneered slightly, "He recommended you move out?"

"He said it was for the greater good," Severus winced when Minerva's eyes darkened.

"What for?"

Severus knew better than to hide it from her. "He gave it away to the Order - a place... for their... meetings..." His voice faltered as Minerva's eyes grew darker.

"Remus!" She barked.

Said person shot up from the sofa, reaching for his wand. Remus blinked his eyes blearily. "Professor, what-"

"You will be taking Severus to your house in America in the summer, so he'll be able to spend more time with his son. Understood?"

Remus blinked again. "Wha- yeah, sure, no problem, Professor. Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go back to sleep again. My apologies."

"No problem," Remus mumbled, laying back down on the sofa, turning his back to them and falling asleep within seconds, tired from the full moon. Severus looked at Minerva bewildered.

"What did you-"

Minerva sipped her tea loudly. Severus snapped his mouth shut. Minerva leaned back in her chair, looking satisfied.

"There's _one_ of my problems solved."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE YA HAVE IT! :D<br>**

**Carolyn12: They might just XD And, omg, ikr. Siblings can be so annoying. I'm the eldest, and I'm really starting to find it thankful - but there are _so_ many downfalls, too. *Sulks***

**AliceEnchanted: Why, thank you, moe _Faithful Reviewah._ Stay faithful - I find you cheatin', it ain't gonna be pretty ;)**

**HarryPMerlinLuv: That really got me thinkin'. That's what I'd initially thought, and now that you've said it, I think I'll keep it that way. Maybe a dance mania on the grounds? :D And I am so totally thinking about Snape and Harry, but like, _God,_ they're adorable. *Swoons***

**SassyDoe: Thanks. And c'mon, what's a story without a bit of dirty? ;)**

**FunnyGurl143: You're welcome! So glad you like it! :D And Harry didn't do that purposely, he was just thinking about her; so the Earth pretty much shifted around her. Hope that's not too confusing. And Luna got angry 'cause she didn't want to tell anyone about her Airbending. Anything else? :)**

**TiffTiffers09: Since you sent in so many reviews, imma send the replies on your inbox; I hope you don't mind, but there were just so many reviews and I was so happy and I almost cried out of sheer joy - sorry, getting off track. :P So yea. Check your inbox. If it isn't there, send me a review or PM me in capital letters, cursing me. Thanks again.**

**Oliviaa Rose: Cheers! Hope you liked this chapter!  
><strong>

**the. thirteenth. doctors: Me mucha, they all be havin' dirty minds... I'm a pervert in the middle of a family of innocents. And that idea is so fab, imma deffs make 'em watch Avengers 2. When it comes out and I've watched it meself, that is. Slow pokes. *Sulks***

**Ms. JasminMalfoy: Thank God. And who doesn't love them? I honestly think Molly was blind not to notice they were the prides of their family. Tch.**

**Doll42223: Thanks. Will do. Hopefully. *Salutes***

**Cookies go to all of the above.**

**Reviews = Blueberry cheesecake, as I have suddenly found the Betty Crocker ones delicious.**

***Munches***

**Peace outteh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**At last, the 15th chapter of this story. So proud *-* **

**Okay, so I freaked out while writing the last chapter - a lot. It was my first time writing anything remotely fluffy from my brain, but thankfully, I got good reviews. Thanks y'all.**

**A NOTE TO THE HARRY X LUNA FANS:**

**Right, so I got bad news and good news;**

**Good news: I got multiple requests saying they want some Harry/Luna action. I will definitely put them in here, because I sincerely love their ship and it is part of this story.**

**Bad news: Thing is, Luna's a year younger than Harry. If I make Harry lay his hands on her, I'll beat myself up, beat Harry up, be beat up by people, etc., so yeah.**

**More good news: So I'll definitely add fluffy bits, but I'll get them more seriously when Luna's in her third year. That's a promise to all you Larry shippers.**

**Also, I'd rather you all keep in mind that this is a Dramione fic, but I decided to add Larry in as well. Seems imma havta try to balance them both now, but oh well. Whatever makes you guys happy ;}**

**See your reviews at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter two**

**I need a vacation. To Neverland. Forever.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of Luna as they stared at the wild looking man with fascinated horror, who'd just kicked the door shut. The crazy look in his eyes made Harry's doubt disappear, only to be replaced with rage. Luna fisted her hand in Harry's shirt worriedly, hoping he wouldn't do anything reckless. The wild man took in Harry's glowing green eyes in surprise then smirked.<p>

"Well, well-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost, as the door was crashed open, revealing a disheveled Draco and Hermione. Judging by their glowing eyes and the crazy look in them, Harry decided that they could pass as insane as the wild man.

Taking them all in, Luna decided that they were all dancing on the edge of crazy.

Hermione rushed to Harry and Luna, while Draco walked tentatively towards the injured Ron.

"The hell is he doing here?"

"Are you alright? Where's the black dog, we saw him, too-"

Sirius kicked the door shut again, this time with far more force. He was clutching his nose with a hand.

_"Fuck,_ my _nose-"_

Hermione and Draco looked at him startled, coming to stand in front of Harry and Luna on reflex.

"My _God."_ Hermione breathed, her eyes wide. She turned to Harry with blazing eyes, reaching for her wand.

"Why the _hell_ did you come here when you _saw_ he only took Ronald, he probably didn't even _want_ anything from you, and _you-"_

"What could he," Harry snarled, pointing at the unfortunate Weasley, "Have that I don't?"

Ron winced, huddling back into the wall a bit more, clutching his rat. Luna sent him a pitiful look.

_"He,"_ Sirius said softly, "Has a _rat_." He looked over the children while Scabbers struggled in Ron's arms.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the _rat_ has done, now would you?" He continued. He took a step forward.

Only to have the door swung open. _Again._

Remus came in, looking worried and flustered. He looked over the children, searching for injuries. Once deeming them fine, his eyes followed the bloodstains to behind the door. He carefully moved the door out of the way.

"Sirius...?"

"My fucking _nose."_ Came the pitiful reply.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Remus breathed in relief. Draco could literally hear the wheels turning in Hermione and Luna's heads, while Ron and Harry stared at Remus in shock.

"Professor," Hermione started hesitantly, "He- I mean, you- no-"

Luna covered for her. "Professor Remus, are you on his side?"

Remus looked over the children carefully. He looked at Sirius - who gave him a look that said 'I didn't ask you to come here, sort this out yourself,' - then back at the children. He sighed and sat down on the dirty, tattered floor.

"I suppose I'll just have to start at the beginning." He looked at Ron. "But first, Ronald, you must allow me to take care of your rat. May I?"

Ron looked far too traumatized to argue. Remus accepted the Scabbers from him and wearily handed him to Sirius. And, of course, the rat changed into the one and only, Peter Pettigrew.

After a lot of yelling and screeching and "I've waited long enough! Twelve years! In Azkaban!", they finally managed to cornered Peter. Coincidentally, Sirius was standing behind the door again. Which crashed open again - obviously - this time revealing the disheveled biological father of Harry Potter.

_"Fuck_ this _shit,"_ Sirius moaned, dropping onto a knee, clutching his now fully bleeding nose. "I did _not_ escape Azkaban to have my bloody nose _broken."_

Harry felt something akin to pride when he took in Severus, whose hair was tangled and sticking up and robes were ripped.

Harry glanced at his own clothes and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay, but he <em>is<em> technically Harry's Godfather - see, James Potter signed papers, and he was the legal - if not _biological_ - father of Harry. So that means Sirius Black is Harry's _legal_ father's best friend, therefore, Godfather." Hermione explained.

Remus looked at her proudly while Sirius gave Severus his smuggest look, which was returned by sneering.

They were all sitting on the grass, away from the Whomping Willow, Peter in a custom made cage in his animagus form. They were discussing who would now be Harry's legal guardian, as Sirius was far from handing it over to Severus. Needless to say, it wasn't going smoothly.

Sirius grinned smugly at Severus, who sat across from him. "I _own_ the boy, _Snivellus,_ and there is _nothing_ that can make me hand _you_ his Guardianship."

Luna surprised them all by getting up and sitting next to Severus, who looked at her, surprised.

Harry liked Sirius after their few minutes of chatting, he honestly did. But he wanted a father. And he wanted Severus to be that father. He got up from his position next to Draco and went to sit on Severus' other side. Hermione grinned faintly when Draco smirked. They, too, got up and went to sit in front of Severus, who was now looking completely bewildered.

Remus leaned back onto his palms, gulping down the potion Severus had brought for him and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He grinned at Sirius.

"Looks like you're gonna have to hand over the Guardianship to him, Padfoot."

Sirius looked at them all, bewildered.

_"Traitors."_

Once they were all safely inside the Hospital Wing, Harry turned to Sirius, only to find himself beaten by Ron.

"So what did you do with Pettigrew?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Harry twitched with annoyance. Sirius looked completely out of place in the hospital. He felt it, too._  
><em>

"Handed him to Dumbledore," He replied, plopping onto a bed. "Said he'll send him to Azkaban."

"...Said...?"

"...I don't really trust that guy anymore. Don't trust many people other than Remus now, really. But I'm sure he'll send the bastard there."

Hermione tilted her head. "What's going to happen to you, then?"

"Hopefully I'll be given a trial, like I deserved," Sirius said, turning onto his side and staring at all the children. His gaze stopped at Harry.

"You sure you wouldn't have me as your Guardian?"

"Come off it, filth," Severus said from the bed next to Ron's while sneering. Pomfrey was bandaging his wrist which Sirius had mercilessly snapped. "He's my son, my blood, mine. How does it feel having what you wanted taken away from you?"

The children winced, knowing that Sirius technically did have everything taken away from him when he was sent to Azkaban. But Sirius didn't seem to be affected. He stood up from his bed when Pomfrey moved away from Severus and came to stand in front of him, his grey eyes glowing faintly. Sirius took Severus's wrapped wrist with a gentleness he himself didn't know possessed, and brought it to his lips. He saw Severus's wide eyes and stared back calmly.

Hermione covered Luna's eyes and watched the scene alongside Harry and Draco - and from behind the hospital wing doors, Poppy and Minerva - with rapt attention.

"I," Sirius started softly, never looking away from Severus's wide eyes, which had begun to glow a soft brown, "Of all people, would of _course_ know." His lips grazed the skin above the bandages on his hand. "But I'm not the only one, now am I?"

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't come up with any words, finding his mouth suddenly dry. He snapped it shut again. Sirius chuckled softly, letting go of his wrist.

"I always seem to leave you speechless, don't I?"

And with that tiny drama, he went back to the bed next to Ron's and pulled the blanket over his head.

Draco fidgeted and Harry looked extremely uncomfortable, while Hermione let go of Luna's ears and continued grinning.

Behind the Hospital Wing doors, Minerva and Poppy unwrapped their arms - which had been tangled due to the sexual atmosphere inside - let go of their breath and tried to control their smiles.

* * *

><p>Severus dropped his head onto his table and moaned for the thousandth time. Remus patted his back sympathetically.<p>

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you're gay, you know. Although I never would've thought you'd go for Sirius, but hey, it's not a big deal."

Minerva snorted, flipping through her book without interest. "That's not what he's worried about."

Remus looked at them, confused. "Then?"

Minerva rolled her eyes when he Severus didn't reply. "It's because he's in love with a man who is almost undoubtedly straight and a man who almost killed him in his junior years. Does that make enough sense?"

Remus nodded sheepishly. Severus glared at Minerva. "I am _not_ in _love_ with _him."_

"Why do you hate Sirius so much?"

They stared at him expectantly. Severus sighed.

"It's as Professor said," He complained, dropping his head into his arms again, "He was ready to kill me because of Remus. Do you honestly think he'd want me? Besides," He hurriedly continued when Minerva opened her mouth, "I need to take care of Harry right now, I can't go around sleeping with dogs."

They stared at him, utterly bemused. He shrugged.

"Still," sighed Remus, "Of all people, I don't understand why _him."_

Severus snorted. "Welcome to my pathetic life."

After a few minutes of them trying to encourage him, he finally got fed up and left. After he turned a corridor, he ran into the most famous trio of Hogwarts - as of the moment, anyway - who were heading to Herbelogy. They greeted him politely, while Harry pulled at his sleeve.

"Hey, are you going to marry Sirius?" He asked, looking at Severus with curious eyes. Severus broke out into a cold sweat.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

Harry blinked. "Well, in America, I've seen that if you like someone, you marry them even if they're of the opposite sex. Is it different in the Wizarding World?"

"...No."

Draco grinned up at him. "So you two _are-"_

_"No."_

The children's shoulders sagged.

"Why not, though?" Hermione asked, put out.

"I'll tell you when the school year is over."

"But we're gonna go to America, then!"

Severus glanced at them all. "I'll be coming. Apparently, Professor Lupin lives there as well. I'll be staying at his house."

Harry's bright face made Severus think that it might just be worth it after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya have it!<strong>

**AliceEnchanted: Well, I'm glad I did. Otherwise, it'd weigh on my mind the rest o the week. Glad you liked the Dramione :) Oh, and you won't, eh? Well, I'll hold you to that. Thanks, and honestly, I can't either. He's gonna havta go through massive character development.**

**Funnygurl143: Hopefully what I wrote in the above A/N helped you out. :)**

**FeatherHawThorn425: Thanks :) hopefully more coming soon. **

**patty cake rocks: You one of Hagrid's recipes gone wrong? XD Thanks.**

**Oliviaa Rose: Yes, because no Dramione author can live so long without writing some action XD And you know what, I'm thinking of not letting them make up, just for the sake of horrifying you guys. *Smiles innocently***

**walters1: Thanks. Hopefully what I wrote in the above A/N answered the Larry part ;)**

**HarryPMerlinLuv: CHILL, MAN! O.O And although I am very horrified that you don't ship Dramione strongly, I agree with your Snarry comment. They're adorb. And sorry for not replying about Neville; I like Neville a lot, and was doing some serious thinking, and I've decided that yeah, why not make him an important character? :D And, yeah, that Second year thingy; that's a really great idea. Now to do some more thinking and see who's available for Neville...  
><strong>

**SassyDoe: Good to know! :)**


End file.
